


Who Invited You?

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: Who Invited You? [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr, rpdr 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



“Bottoms up…literally,” Matt joked eliciting cackles from the group. “To a successful Battle of the Seasons tour!” he shouted over the blaring music before they all cheered and chugged another round of shots.

“Woo, that burns,” Jason groaned.

“That means it’s working,” Matt chuckled.

“Hey boo,” an older drag queen pecked Matt’s lips.

“Detox, stop kissing my boyfriend,” Jason frowned as he pulled Matt close.

“They’re harmless pecks,” she hiccuped. “Besides, you’re the one with the crown and money, honey. He ain’t going nowhere.”

“We were together before he won and I make my own money,” he scoffed.

“I know, it’s cute. I just can’t stand to see my munchkin all grown up,” he patted Matt’s cheek.

“And I can’t stand to see my Toxie get wasted without me,” he pouted.

“Then come on bitch! Let’s turn up,” he grabbed Matt’s hand.

“Wait,” Jason stopped them. “We need to talk.”

“Oh shit, Detox, you got me in trouble,” he chuckled.

“Well you enjoy time out, I’m gonna go get more fucked up and I will blow you later,” Detox cackled before dancing away.

“Why do you always let people disrespect our relationship?” Jason folded his arms.

“I don’t let people do anything. They take it upon themselves to want to make out with me,” he grinned.

“I really want to smack that smirk off of your face,” Jason scowled.

“Do it, I might get turned on.”

“Matt,” he groaned. “Do you love me?”

“Does a drag queen love 301 eyelashes?” he cackled.

“I want you to act mature for once and-”

“Babe,” he interrupted. “This is a party, at our house. Not the time and place to be mature.”

“Then when is the proper time for you? When I pack my shit and move back to Atlanta?”

“What do you want from me?” Matt exaggerated a grimace.

“I want to be able to go to a museum without you being obnoxiously loud or go to the movies without you clearing the theater with your fart spray.”

Matt cackled.

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation and began to walk away before Matt grabbed his arm.

“You’re ruining my vibe, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?”

Jason nodded.

Matt kissed him and gave his butt a little squeeze. “Go get me a beer.”

“Excuse me?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “I do believe I’m your reigning queen,” he giggled before walking away.

“Brian!” Matt stormed over to the queen who had spilled alcohol on the floor.

“It was an accident, chill out with your OCD self!”

Matt grabbed the all-purpose cleaner and paper towels and immediately cleaned the mess. “Just because your makeup is shit, doesn’t mean I want my house to be.”

“Damn, is the library open or what?” he chuckled. “Look! Willam just dropped a pretzel.”

“Fuck you,” Matt rolled his eyes before grabbing the vodka. “Once I’m drunk, I won’t give a shit.”

“Then in the morning you’ll have a stroke cause the season four girls are ratchet and I’m about to party like a fucking drag queen,” he cheered.

“Yaaaasss!” Matt put the bottle to his lips and turned it upside down.

————————–

Ding! the doorbell’s high-pitched buzz assaulted Matt’s eardrums.

“Who the fuck,” he groaned as he checked his phone. 2 p.m. “It’s too fucking early,” he laid his head on Jason’s butt, dozing off again.

Ding!

“Go away!”

“Babe, just go open the door. It might be the mailman with my new shoes,” Jason sighed.

“Then you get it.”

“You’re closer.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Matt suggested.

“No way. That’s how I ended up in this relationship with you.”

“If I get it, you have to give me some of your Chachki later,” he bit Jason’s left butt cheek.

“Fine!” he squealed.

Ding! Ding!

“Ring that doorbell again and I’ll break your fucking finger!” he shouted as he pushed himself off of their bed. “I need a drink,” he gently palmed his throbbing forehead. “Look at this fucking place,” he groaned when he entered the living room. Littered in cans, bottles, and food crumbs, the mess made Matt’s skin crawl.

Opening the door, Matt squinted at the bright afternoon sunlight.

“Hi,” a little angelic voice greeted.

“Ah, fuck,” he groaned at the little girl on his doorstep. “Well, you’re adorable.”

“Are you-”

“Listen kid, I don’t want any Girl Scout cookies and I don’t want to adopt any kittens, so beat it.”

“I’m not a Girl Scout,” she shook her head with a sweet smile.

“Then you must be a top model sent here to break my poor little heart. Well I’m gay and hungover; now-”

“And funny,” she giggled.

“Thanks,” he closed the door.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

He flung the door open. “Get out of here before I call the cops! Your parents should’ve taught you some manners.”

“Well, my mom passed away and I’ve never met my father un-”

“Then go find him!” Matt shouted.

She extended her hand. “Until now,” she finished her sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

“You, my dear, will grow up to be an amazing actress,” Matt chuckled. “Who put you up to this? The Brians? Jake’s on vacation so I know he wouldn’t bother. Raja might still have a bone to pick with me. So who was it you little comedian?”

“I don’t know who those people are,” her eyebrows furrowed.

“Then what do you want?” he groaned in exasperation.

“I told you,” she smiled. “My name is Allison and I’m here to meet you; I’m your daughter.”

“It’s not as funny the second time,” he sighed.

“Matt?” Jason rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he approached the door. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s trying to prank me,” he scoffed. “They paid this little hustler to say the craziest shit.”

“What hustler? Who- oh my God, you’re adorable,” Jason beamed. “Matt, let her in! It must be fifty degrees outside,” he pushed him aside to make room for the girl and her suitcase.

“Why do you have luggage?! Jason, we don’t know her,” Matt complained. “Do you know how weird it looks for us to let some random kid into our house?”

“Are you selling Girl Scout cookies or something, sweetie?” Jason ignored Matt as he helped her out of her coat.

“Oh, here’s the good part,” Matt cackled. “Tell him that joke that you told me,” he gestured his hand in a shooing motion before grabbing a trash bag.

“It’s not a joke,” she pleaded. Turning to Jason, the girl repeated what she had told Matt. “My name is Allison and Matt is my father.”

“What?” Jason asked, completely bewildered.

“Okay,” Matt howled in laughter. “It’s funny again,” he said as he tossed a few bottles into the bag.

“Shouldn’t she win an Oscar, babe?”

“She has your eyes,” Jason gasped.

“Not you too,” Matt groaned. “ Should I remind you that I’m a twenty-five year old gay man? Making a baby is fucking impossible!”

“How old are you, Allison?” Jason asked in a soft voice.

“I’ll be nine in two weeks,” she beamed.

“Around age sixteen?” he inquired.

“Really?” Matt scoffed. “I’m over this bullshit,” he said as he walked down the hallway before pausing and slowly turning around.

“Is Jodie Thomas your mother?” he breathed.

Allison nodded.

He swallowed hard. “And you said she passed away?” he asked, voice completely broken.

“Yes, last month from cancer.”

Jason instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl while Matt punched the wall before storming off.

“Is Matt mad at me?” Allison cried.

“No, sweetie, he’s sad too.”

“Okay,” she wiped her eyes.

“Um, are you hungry?”

——————————

“Matt?” Jason gently knocked on the door to their ensuite.

“Go away.”

“Babe, remember that conversation about maturity we were supposed to have? Now is a perfect time.”

“Is she in there?” he asked in a low voice.

“No, I made her some chicken nuggets and now she’s watching TV.”

Matt slowly opened the door and flopped onto their bed; it was obvious he had been crying.

“Matt, when were you going to tell me that there was even-”

“I’ve never seen that child before in my life! So don’t start with me,” he fumed.

“Keep your voice down,” he gently closed the door. “You have to have sex with a woman to have a kid. When were you gonna tell me that happened?” Jason asked in a hushed voice.

Matt let out a lungful of air. “It was junior prom night and I was still confused about my sexuality. Jodie knew; we were best friends. We decided to kill three birds with one stone. I could use the experimentation with a girl to help me understand myself and neither of us would wake up the next morning as virgins.”

“You didn’t use protection?”

“We were too embarrassed to buy condoms. Young and dumb I thought pulling out would be enough.”

“Oh dear,” Jason exhaled.

“I can’t believe Jodie’s gone,” Matt sniffled. “She was my best friend since kindergarten; after high school I could never get in touch with her. I don’t understand,” he cupped his face in his hands. “Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

Jason pulled him into a tight hold. “I don’t know babe, but in that living room is a little girl who is as lost and confused as you are.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“First of all, go talk to her.”

“Jason I can’t,” he shook his head. “What do I say? I don’t want this. I don’t want kids, I don’t know.”

“You might not want kids, but she’s here now. She didn’t ask to be brought into this world; if she has questions, you need to answer them. You owe her at least that much.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course, babe,” Jason kissed his temple. “She’s such a sweet girl and super smart too. I can’t believe how much she looks like you,” he smiled.

Matt pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the door. “What?” he suddenly turned around, shaking his head in disbelief. “I just can’t believe this.”

“Matt,” Jason reached for him. Matt held up his hand to stop the embrace and hesitantly opened the door. Slowly making his way down the short corridor to the living room, Matt paused when he saw the back of Allison’s head. After a minute of silently watching her giggle at the television show, he took another step, accidentally rolling a beer bottle across the floor.

“Hi, Matt,” she smiled admiringly.

“Hi,” he said without moving.

“Do you want me to help you clean up?”

“No, I’ll do it.”

“But it would be faster if I helped,” she nodded.

“It’s something I like to do alone, I have a system; you’ll just mess things up,” he said as he grabbed the trash bag and returned to picking up the liquor bottles.

“Mom said you had weird habits,” she giggled.

Matt froze. “Did she say anything else about me?”

“Whenever I would ask about you, she would say, ‘oh Allie, you’ve heard this story ten thousand times,’ she mocked in an exaggerated voice.

Matt cracked an involuntary half-smile.

“And I would say ‘please Mom? It’s my favorite’ so she would laugh and put me in her lap and say ‘your dad is the most handsome man in the world. He has eyes the color of the Atlantic Ocean and a smile that could stop traffic. He is smart, silly, and likes to draw like you.’ Then she would tell me about the crazy adventures you guys would go on and how you got into trouble sometimes and how I shouldn’t do half of the things that you did,” she shook her head.

“And you shouldn’t,” he assured. “You like to draw?”

“Yes!” she beamed. “Can I show you my sketchbook?”

“Sure,” he smiled, studying Allison’s appearance for the first time.

No more than four feet tall, the eight-year old obviously had an active outdoor life; sun-kissed skin complimented by sandy brown hair that waved to the middle of her back and striking aqua eyes, she was a product of sheer beauty. She opened her pink suitcase and pulled out her sketch book.

“Come see!” she waved him over before flopping onto the couch. Matt exhaled and made his way over. “This is a pony, this is a cat, this is me,” she informed as she flipped through the book.

“These are pretty nice,” Matt complimented as he slowly sat down next to her. “Much better than what I was drawing when I was your age.”

“Really?!” she asked ecstatically.

He nodded.

“I have pictures of you when you were little.”

“Can I see?” he asked timidly.

“Yep,” Allison chirped before pulling out a thin scrapbook. She handed it to him. “And this,” she placed an envelope in his hands.

“What is this?”

“My birth certificate.”

With shaking hands and a pounding heart, Matt pulled out the official record.

Allison James Lent, December 15th, 2006 St.Petersburg, Florida

Mother: Jodie Ann Thomas Age 16 Father: Matthew James Lent Age 16

Caught in a trance as he continuously reread the document, he was only snapped back to reality by Allison’s voice.

“Are you going to look at the pictures?”

“Um…yeah,” he shook his head to regain focus. Opening the scrapbook, Matt was instantly greeted by grade school photos of Jodie and himself. “Who is this dork?” he chuckled.

“That’s you!” she giggled.

“Jodie,” he smiled. “She always hated her insanely curly hair. I would tell her how beautiful it was.”

“I wish my hair was curly,” Allison frowned.

“I guess you have my-” Matt cringed before jumping off of the couch. “Listen kid, I…um, where did you come from?”

“Mom said the stork br-”

“No, where do you live? Who is your guardian? Why did you show up at my doorstep?!” he fumed.

“Matt,” Jason emerged from his hiding spot. “Calm down.”

“No, she’s gonna answer my questions.”

“You don’t have to yell at her,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Well?” he turned to Allison as he folded his arms.

“I live in Florida with my step dad, Joe. I’m here because he’s on a business trip and he couldn’t take me.”

“Does Joe know that you’re here?”

“Mhm,” she hummed. “He wrote you a note.” She dug into her bag and pull out the typed letter.

“A note,” he scoffed as he snatched it from her.

Dear Matt,

It may come as a shock to you, but you have a daughter. I’ve been her stepfather for a year and since Jodie’s death, her guardian. I have an emergency business trip to Malaysia. Allie can’t go with me and there is nobody else that is able to look after her so I sent her to you. I’ll be gone for a few weeks; she has enough money for food and things until I return.

Thanks,

Joe

“That’s it?!” Matt fumed. “He sends the kid to a stranger’s house with a letter and a few bucks.”

“You’re not a stranger,” Allie assured. “You’re my-”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s Joe’s phone number?” he asked.

“It’s three…” she wheezed before coughing violently.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, instantly filled with concern as he moved to her side.

“My…inhaler…is,” she gestured towards the suitcase.

Jason swiftly flung the bag open and immediately fished the device out of a small pocket. After handing it to her, she held in two puffs and then exhaled.

“Is that better?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I have really bad asthma. It gets worse when people ask me too many questions,” she giggled.

“Um…so what’s Joe’s number?”

“Matt!” he scowled.

“I have a few choice words for him. Who lets a kid travel to a stranger’s house?” he repeated in disbelief.

“You’re not a stranger. My mom has told me about you my entire life,” she assured.

“You don’t know anything about me, you little munchkin,” he frowned. “Did she tell you that I was a drag queen?”

“What’s a drag queen?” she asked eyebrows knitting together in curiosity.

“You’re definitely not my child,” he said under his breath.

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes. “A drag queen is a boy who dresses up as a girl to entertain people,” he informed.

“Pretty dresses?”

“Of course!” he beamed.

“So I’m assuming you didn’t watch the show?” Matt asked.

“What show?”

“RuPaul’s Drag Race.”

“I’ve heard the name before. My mom would watch, but I wasn’t allowed to,” she pouted.

“Why not?”

“Joe.”

“Joe is all kinds of fucked up isn’t he? Letting you travel alone, depriving you of-” Matt mumbled before he was hit with a pretzel that Jason had found on the floor. “Asshole.”

“Language,” he frowned.

“Are you a drag queen too?” Allison asked Jason.

“Yes,” he smiled. “In fact, I beat Matt on the show and I won,” he said smugly.

“I let you win,” he scoffed.

“Can I see your dresses?”

“Sure!” Jason jumped off the couch and grabbed her hand.

“Oh my God,” Matt groaned. “Corsets and heels that make my feet hurt by just looking at them, big whoop,” he teased.

“Shut up, Pearl,” Jason replied as he led the girl to the spare bedroom they’d converted into a walk in closet.

“Wow,” she gasped at the racks of expensive costumes.

“Here are the shoes and in these drawers are jewels, eyelashes, and all the Anastasia Beverly Hills makeup a girl could ask for,” he said excitedly.

“Who is that?” she inquired about the photo hanging on the wall.

“Your dad and I, or should I say Pearl Liaison and Violet Chachki,” he chuckled. “That was after I got crowned.”

“You guys are beautiful,” she placed a hand on each cheek.

“Thank you, Allison.”

“You can call me Allie, everyone does,” she smiled.

“That’s so cute and you are the most precious thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” When he extended his arms she immediately ran into them. “Can I dress you up?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” she giggled.

——————————

As Allie and Jason played dress-up, Matt used the time to finally clean the house to his specifications.

“Matt?” Jason beamed as he entered the kitchen.

“I’m cleaning,” he shooed as he wiped the counter.

“I know, but you have to see her.”

“Do not get attached,” he said intently.

“If you don’t plan on being in her life, I don’t plan on being in yours.”

“Of course I’ll be in her life. You can look at her and tell that she’s…mine, so no need for a DNA test. If something like that got out, I’d be seen as a deadbeat dad and I can see Raja now with her little Facebook rants. I can’t take her in; she needs to go home and soon because we have dates coming up and another tour in a few months. My life has no room for a kid. You want me to be more mature and I am.”

“You’re not being mature, you’re being selfish. This little girl has gone her entire life without you and now that she’s found you, you want to brush her off and send her away to save your own ass. Dates,” he scoffed. “She’s your daughter, cancel that shit. Allie has already lost her mother; so finding out that her dad is a scumbag will be an easier pill to swallow,” he stormed off.

Matt exhaled loudly and wiped the counter with intense motivation.

—————————————-

“Is he coming?” Allie asked when Jason returned to the closet.

“Give him a minute, he is very OCD about the way the house looks. Do you know what OCD means?”

“Hmm, obsessive compulsive disorder?”

“No,” he gasped in mock offense. “It means oranges, cookies, and dill pickles.”

“Oh, I guess I forgot,” Allie giggled, playing along.

“Ok, before Matt comes, let’s practice your walk again.”

In heels nearly three times her size, Allie shuffled backed to the beginning of her makeshift runway. She adjusted the sequin gown that had several pins in the back to fit her tiny frame. “How is my makeup?” she asked, referring to the pink lipstick, lightly dusted cheeks, and her purple glitter coated eyelids.

“Gorgeous,” Jason assured. “You’re a supermodel.”

Allie grinned.

“And go,” Jason said. “Cover girl! Put that bass in your walk,” he sang. “Head to toe, let y-”

“What is this?” Matt smirked.

“Matt!” Jason whined. “You ruined the surprise, I have to introduce her.”

“Sorry,” he held up his hands in defense before disappearing around the corner.

“Introducing, Miss Allie Liaison!” he announced with a flourish of his arm.

Matt turned the corner as his daughter continued her strut. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you!” she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

Going tense for only a second, Matt returned the gesture.

“Allison,” Matt knelt down in front of her.

“Allie,” she corrected.

“Allie,” he repeated. “I’m so happy I got to meet you but you know it was a surprise, right?”

She nodded.

“And that I have to call Joe, your guardian, to figure out what’s going on here.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” she replied.

“I need his telephone number.”

“It’s 3-2-1-8-70-4-3-5-5,” she rushed.

“Slow down. 7-0?”

“4-3-5-5.”

Matt pushed dial and placed the phone to his ear.

“Of course you won’t be able to call him now…”

“Why?” he asked

“It’s 4 a.m. in Malaysia.”

The call went straight to voicemail. Matt groaned.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving,” Jason said.

“Starving,” Allie groaned.

“Matt, feed us.”

“Do I have two kids now?”

They both nodded.

“McDonald’s?”

“Yay!” the pair cheered in unison.

———————————-

“I’m addicted to these,” Jason nodded as he ate a few fries.

“This burger needs ketchup,” Matt complained.

Jason squirted ketchup from his packet onto his finger and swiped it on the tip of Matt’s nose, eliciting a cackle from Allie.

“What are you laughing at?” Matt asked, pretending to be oblivious.

She touched the tip of her own nose.

“Do I have something on my face?” he smirked.

“Yes!” she grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he continued to eat.

Allie couldn’t stop her sides from splitting through the rest of dinner.

————————————–

“This can be your room for now,” Matt flipped the switch to the generically decorated guest room.

“It’s perfect,” she beamed as she hopped into bed.

“Do you need a bedtime story or something?”

“I’m not a baby,” she frowned.

“Ok,” he chuckled. “Goodnight,” he turned off the light and began to close the door.

“Matt?” she asked in a timid voice.

“Yes?”

“Can I call you Dad?”

Completely caught off guard, Matt shivered at the chills that went down his spine. “Um, yeah,” he breathed.

Allie’s face lit up. “Goodnight, Dad.”

“Night,” he swiftly closed the door.

———————————-

As soon as the door was closed, Allie retrieved her cell phone from her bag and dialed the first number in her contacts.

“Joe?” she whispered. “Sorry I forgot to call. Yeah, I made it to Grandma’s house okay. I’m going to bed now, I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you too.”

She hung up and called the next number.

“Grandma? Joe still thinks it will be better if I stayed with his sister while he’s away. yes, I’m okay. She’s so nice and has a lot of expensive clothes and makeup,” she beamed. “It’s bedtime now, so I’ll speak to you later. I love you too.”

After the called ended. She buried the cell phone at the bottom of her suitcase and climbed back into bed. “Dad,” she smiled until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“What are you doing?” Matt asked Jason when he entered their closet.

“Making Allie a dress,” Jason beamed.

“Should I be worried?” he chuckled.

“Absolutely. I’m already head over heels for her, she’s perfect.”

“I just feel so weird about this entire thing. What grown man sends a little girl out like that? Father or not, I’m still a stranger.”

“I don’t care why or how she got here, I’m just happy she’s here,” he said as he slid a layer of tulle through the sewing machine.

“Well, I care and I’m going to figure this shit out soon. Do you think I should call Child Protective Services?”

Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“You better get the full story before you do some shit like that,” he fumed. “Because if CPS takes her away and ruins her life, I’ll never forgive you.”

“What about my life? Do you think this is easy? You know with our lifestyle we barely have time to wipe our ass, let alone have a kid tag along.”

“Tempest and Kasha do it.”

“They’re old and they planned their kids,” he groaned. “My life is just starting and this shit isn’t fair. I feel like I’m being forced to change overnight when I could’ve had eight years to adjust. I wish Jodie would have told me.”

“I know, babe,” Jason sympathized. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not telling my Mom until she comes down for Christmas.”

“Really?” he rolled his eyes.

“Let me handle this my way; with poppers and a blunt,” he chuckled.

Jason shook his head as he sent more fabric through the machine.

“What kind of dress are you making?” he asked, squeezing onto the chair behind him.

“Tiana is her favorite Disney princess so it’ll be light green, fluffy and really cute,” he assured.

“Like you?” Matt kissed his neck.

“Shut up.”

He placed his hands around Jason’s waist and gently bit his neck.

“Get out of here,” he giggled, gently nudging Matt as he continued to work.

“That’s enough sewing for tonight.”

“I’m almost finished,” he assured.

Matt placed soft, sensual kisses along Jason’s neck as he rubbed his hands along his sides and chest.

“You’re distracting me.”

“Good,” he breathed.

“Babe,” he whined. “I want to finish now because I have a ton to do tomorrow.”

“Like?”

“A meeting with Roger at Producer Entertainment, then a photoshoot with Miss Missy and after that some interview with this Australian guy.”

Matt continued to test Jason’s patience as he caressed his body and littered his neck with a flurry of light kisses.

“Matthew,” he warned.

“I’ll finish the dress,” he exhaled.

“Will you?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m trusting you with this, don’t fuck it up. Here’s my sketch and thes-” he squealed when Matt picked him up. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck before pressing a tender kiss on his lips as he carried him to their bedroom.

Giggling as they collapsed onto the bed, the couple passionately made out until Matt pulled at the hem of Jason’s shorts.

“No,” Jason breathed.

“What’s wrong?” Matt panted.

“Allie is right across the hall,” he whispered.

“So?”

“So,” he emphasized. “We can’t have sex.”

“Come on babe,” he whined as he straddled his boyfriend.

“You know I like to be loud, what if she heard-oh my God just the thought of it,” he covered his face with his hands.

“I’ll gag you,” Matt suggested.

“What if the bed squeaks or she gets up to use the bathroom?”

“We’ll do it on the floor,” he rushed. “Or better yet the shower.”

“What if she wakes up and needs something or has an asthma attack?” he panicked.

“She won’t have an asthma attack, she’s fine. I’ll go check on her if that makes you feel better.”

“Yes, and make sure the window is locked.”

“Please be naked by the time I get back,” Matt kissed him before pushing himself off of the bed.

Swiftly making his way over to Allie’s room, Matt slowly opened her door and peeped in. He smiled at her light snore before tiptoeing over to the window confirming its security. After pacing out of the room, Matt closed the door behind him.

——————————-

“Why are you still dressed?” Matt frowned at his boyfriend who had crawled under the sheets fully clothed.

“Let’s snuggle,” he extended his arms.

“I want to snuggle your prostate.”

Jason giggled and stretched his arms further. Matt groaned before crawling onto the bed, facing his lover.

“Can I just put it in?” Matt pleaded as Jason interlocked their fingers. “Or please just go down, I promise I won’t make a sound.”

“What size shoe do you think Allie wears?” Jason inquired. “I totally want to get her some little heels.”

Matt growled in exasperation before rolling onto Jason.

“You’re heavy,” he chuckled. “But it’s a good heavy.”

He replied by kissing Jason’s collarbone before sucking a blemish onto the porcelain skin.

“That feels nice,” he breathed.

“Can we-”

“No.”

Matt bit the sensitive skin in retaliation before grinding his pelvis against his lover.

“I have to get up at 3:30 and-”

He was silenced by Matt’s lips.

“Please, at least let me have this,” he whimpered.

When Jason didn’t verbally protest, Matt spread his boyfriend’s legs and continued the passionate dry hump until he was satisfied.

——————————–

Early the next morning, Jason sipped his coffee as he made breakfast when Allie dragged herself into the kitchen.

“Allie,” he whispered. “It’s 4 a.m. on a Saturday. What are you doing up?”

“I don’t know,” she rubbed her eyes.

“Well, I’m making you pancakes and stuff before I go. I’ll put it in the fridge so just warm it up when you get hungry. Go back to bed, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Allie yawned. “Does that hurt?” she asked, pointing at her own collarbone.

“No,” he flushed tomato red as he pulled his t-shirt over the fresh hickey. “It’s just a small boo-boo.”

“I have Hello Kitty band-aids. Do you want one?”

“No,” he let out a breathy laugh. “I’ll be ok, sweetie. Now go back to bed so you can grow,” he smiled.

“Night,” she said before returning to her room.

“Never getting a hickey again,” he exhaled in embarrassment.

——————————–

A few hours later, Jason was gone and Allie was fully awake. Excited for her first morning with her father, she tiptoed to his room and knocked on the door. When he didn’t respond, she slowly opened the door and peered inside. Allie giggled at his loud snore before returning to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found the container labeled ‘Allie’ with a heart next to it.

“Where is Dad’s breakfast?” she asked aloud. “He’s going to be hungry too.”

Allie explored the kitchen until she found the pancake mix.

“He’ll be really hungry because he’s snoring like a monster,” she joked before dumping the entire box of mix into a bowl, causing the counter to get an even coating of the powder. She added water and stirred with all her might, spilling globs of thick batter onto the floor. Assuming the mix was ready by the amount of lumps, Allie grabbed the biggest pan from the cabinet. She turned the stove burner to high and poured nearly half of the batter into the skillet.

“He’ll want big pancakes because he’s a Dad,” she nodded.

————————————

Matt’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the smoke alarm. Immediately jumping out of bed, he ran into the smoke filled kitchen to discover Allie at the stove attempting to flip a black disc out of the skillet.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he shouted before turning the stove off and opening the door for ventilation. “Go to your goddamn room!”

Coughing as the smoke irritated her lungs, Allie rushed into her room to take a puff of her inhaler.

——————————–

When the smoke finally cleared, Matt was able to assess the damage. “Look at this shit,” he fumed. “Allie!”

She hesitantly entered the hallway when he called her again.

“Allison James!”

Flinching at the tone of his voice, she felt the lump in her throat start to swell. “Yes?”

“Why did you do this? What the hell were you thinking? If you were hungry, you should’ve woken me up. Are you trying to burn down my house and kill everyone?” he ranted.

“I was trying to cook for you,” she said, voice full of sorrow.

Matt’s heart dropped.

“Jason left me some breakfast but he didn’t make you anything. I was trying to make you pancakes,” she sniffled.

“Well I’d rather live than have pancakes,” he frowned.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

“Go to your room while I clean this up.”

“Sorry, Dad.” She hung her head and returned to her room.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. As Matt finished the cleaning, he was consumed by guilt.

“Allison.”

“Yes?” she replied through the cracked door.

“Get your coat, we’re going to IHOP.”

——————————–

“I’ve never seen so much snow,” Allie glanced out the window of the restaurant as she drowned her pancakes in strawberry syrup.

“I’m the snowball fight queen,” he chuckled.

“Don’t you mean king?” she asked as she turned the jar upside down.

“No,” he huffed. “Do you want any pancakes with your syrup?”

She giggled before putting it down. “I know about gay people. Joe doesn’t want me to, but I do.”

“What do you mean ‘he doesn’t want you to’?”

“He says gay people are disgusting,” she whispered.

“And what do you think?”

“I don’t think that. Mom told me to love everyone. Even if they’re mean, they just need love,” she scooped up a spoonful of syrup and took a sip.

“That’s Jodie alright,” he breathed. “What else does ‘Joe’ say?”

“Do we have to talk about him?”

“Of course not.”

“I want to talk about you,” she beamed.

“What about me?”

“Everything!” she said with an exploding flourish of her arms.

“Okay,” he hushed, through gritted teeth. “I should have known it was a bad idea to let you eat all that syrup.”

“But it’s so good,” she chirped as she bounced up and down in her seat.

“Alright, what’s your question?”

“I know I have an Aunt Amanda and a Grandma Rid. What about a grandpa? Do you like being a drag queen? What was it like being on TV? What was the best part? When-”

“Slow down,” Matt chuckled.

She nodded and shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

“First of all, we’re not gonna talk about your grandpa.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so,” he rushed. “Yes, I like being a drag queen. Being on TV was terrible but the best part was meeting Jason.”

Her face lit up. “Do you love Jason?”

“Yes.”

“Did you love my mom?”

He thought silently for a minute. “I did love your mom,” he exhaled as he watched the snowflakes floated down from the sky. “She was my best friend.”

“Mine too,” Allie smiled.

“Anymore questions?”

“Can I have one of those piercings?” Allie pinched her septum.

“That syrup has gone to your brain,” he scoffed.

She tittered and took another bite of her soggy pancakes.

——————————-

As they exited the restaurant, Matt’s back was suddenly plastered with snow.

“You little bitc- munchkin!” he said through chattering teeth.

“I thought you were the snowball queen?” Allie taunted.

“I am,” he smirked. “But thanks to you nearly burning down the house, I only got three hours of sleep. Get your tookus in the car so we can go.”

“Fine,” the girl sighed as she dropped her other snowball. “Tookus,” she giggled.

——————————-

“I can fly!” Allie screeched as she ran around the living room couch.

“Dude, you need to chill out,” Matt demanded.

“Chill,” she smiled. “Chill, chill, chill, chill,” the girl repeated, spinning around in a circle.

“I can’t,” he pushed himself off of the barstool and headed to his room. Locking the door behind him, Matt called Jason as he pulled out a blunt from his marijuana stash.

“Hey babe,” Jason answered.

“What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“Hello, Matthew. Yes, my day is going lovely. Thank you for asking,” he replied with a frown in his voice.

“This kid is driving me fucking insane. She won’t sit down and she’s yelling and shit .”

“That’s just how kids are; energetic. Try watching a movie or playing a game with her.”

“I will,” he said before grabbing his fart spray.

“Aww, I wish I was there. I just got out of my meeting and now Fame’s taking me to get a quick bite to eat.”

“Have fun, Pumpkin. I’ll see you when you get back,” he said as he shuffled down the hallway. Spraying the intense poo-scented mist around the corner into the living room, Matt covered his mouth to muffle the laughter at the girl’s immediate reaction.

“Ew! What’s that smell?!”

“Matt!” Jason fumed. “You did not gas that little girl with that shit?! Oh my God, you’re a dick.”

Matt cackled. “Maybe she’ll sit her ass down somewhere now. Love you, babe,” he said before hanging up the phone and returning to his room. Matt flopped onto his bed and lit his blunt. “Fuck,” he coughed in satisfaction.

“Dad?” Allie knocked on the door.

“What?” he groaned.

“Can I come in?”

“No, go to your room and take a nap.”

“I’m not tired,” she assured. “It’s not even 2 p.m. yet.”

“I don’t care! Go take a nap.”

“Okay,” she obeyed in a broken voice.

“I hate my fucking life. Taking a long drag from the blunt, Matt held the sativa in his lungs before expertly blowing out smoke rings when his phone began to buzz.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?” he answered.

“That doesn’t mean there isn’t work to be done,” his assistant, Jake, chuckled. “Do you think Pearl can fill in for Sharon Needles at Interior Illusions tonight?”

“No way. It’s so last minute and I have this thing that just came up and”

“The gig pays $8,000 and I already demanded an additional $2,000 for the inconvenience.”

“Well, shit,” he coughed as he finished his blunt. “We can’t say no to that.”

“Nope. So I’ll let them know right now and you have a good show, love.”

“Thanks bitch,” he hung up. “Allie! Find yourself something cute to wear, we’re going to a gay bar.”

“What do they do at gay bars?”

“I’m going to perform as Pearl.”

“And I can watch?” she beamed.

“Yes, hurry up and get changed,” he ordered before hopping into the shower.

———————————-

Spending too much time in the shower, Matt hurried as he grabbed his drag bag and other necessities.

“Allison, come on!” he yelled from the front door.

“Here I am,” the girl ran outside. “Wait!” she turned around.

“Too late,” Matt closed the door.

“But I need my bag with my-”

“Let’s go, let’s go,” he rushed her into the car.

——————————-

Arriving at the club, Matt realized the booking also included Detox, Trixie Mattel, Katya, Alaska and Latrice Royale with Vicky Vox as the MC.

“Shit,” he panicked.

“Can I hold your hand?” Allie asked as they made their way through the club.

“Listen kid,” he knelt down in front of her. “We’re going to tell them that you’re Jason’s cousin, okay?”

“Why?” her eyebrows furrowed.

“Because I’m not ready to tell people about you.”

“But my mom said lying is-”

“Stop quoting your mom,” he hissed. “She’s not here.”

“I know,” she pouted.

“Just do what I tell you and I’ll buy you something pretty,” he stood up and pulled her along by the hand.

“I would rather be called your daughter than have something pretty,” she wiped her eyes.

——————————–

“Bitch, you’re late,” Detox teased when they finally made it backstage.

“And who is this?” Katya beamed at Allie who nervously hid behind Matt.

“This is Allison, Jason’s cousin. She’s a big drag fan and wanted to come along.”

“Hi, Allie,” the group said in unison.

“You’re precious,” Latrice praised.

“Thank you,” she said timidly.

Matt found a mirror and began to paint his face while Allie watched, completely fascinated.

“Do you want me to do your makeup?” Trixie asked her.

“No, thank you,” she quickly shook her head. The room erupted in laughter.

“I’ll do it,” Alaska drawled.

“Can I?” she asked Matt.

“I don’t care,” he said as he applied his overdrawn lips.

She happily skittered over to Alaska. “Miss thing, you need nails,” he mocked offense, eliciting a giggle from the girl when Vicky entered the room.

“Oo,” she slurred. “Who baby is this? Pearl’s?”

“No,” Matt instantly turned around to defend himself.

“This lil bitch looks just like you,” Vicky hiccuped. “She cute.”

“No she doesn’t you drunk slut.”

“She totally does!” Trixie announced. The queens began to analyze the girl’s appearance as Detox watched in the corner with wide eyes.

“Can we take this to Maury?” Latrice cackled.

“Vicky is drunk as fuck and you guys are probably just as high as I am; she doesn’t look like me,” Matt ended the discussion as he became Pearl.

“What’s wrong?” Alaska asked Allie when he noticed tears in her eyes. “I promise I won’t make you look like Trixie.”

Pearl walked over to her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ll be fine,” she said intently, making sure Allie remembered their earlier discussion. “Jason should be home later tonight.”

Allie nodded.

“I need a fucking drink,” Pearl announced as she walked away.

—————————–

“Welcome this next bitch to the stage, she’s flazèda as fuck. Pearl Liaison!” Vicky introduced.

“Stay right here and watch. Don’t talk to anyone,” Pearl told Allie before entering the stage.

“He’s amazing,” Allie beamed to herself as she watched her father perform.

“Hey, Allie Cat,” Detox greeted before kneeling next to the girl.

Following Matt’s instructions, she simply smiled and waved.

“Did Matt tell you not to say anything?”

She froze temporarily before shaking her head. “I’m going to ask Ms. Alaska if she can finish my makeup,” she said nervously.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Detox let her pass. “Oh my God,” she exhaled.

—————————

As Pearl exited the stage, her eyes grew wide.

“Looking for Allie?” Detox inquired.

“Um, yeah. I’m pretty sure Jason will kill me if I lost his cousin.”

“Girl, I’ve known you since you were in diapers. You can’t lie to me.”

Pearl exhaled loudly and covered her face with her hands.

“Is Jodie Thomas her mother?” she whispered.

Pearl nodded before she began to sob. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” she stuttered.

“Matt, look at my makeup,” Allie beamed as she approached. “Alaska did…” she paused around the corner when she heard his weeping voice.

“I’ve never wanted kids. She just showed up at my doorstep yesterday and I’ve gone through hell ever since,” she cried. “Jason doesn’t want to have sex because ‘her room is across the hall’. She’s fucking hyper and I can’t even enjoy my high around her. It’s stressing me out; I didn’t have to deal with it for eight years, why deal with it now?”

Her father’s words were like a wrecking ball to Allie’s small frame. She felt her chest tightened and she began to wheeze before walking away in search of someone’s spare inhaler for relief.

“It’ll be okay, babe,” Detox pulled her into a hug.

“I know,” Pearl shook her head and wiped her eyes. “I was just venting. I’m still adjusting but I’ll definitely be there for her,” she smiled. “She’s my daughter.”

“Condragulations,” Detox smirked as she gave her a light punch on the arm. “She’s so fucking cute.”

“She made this huge mess this morning trying to make pancakes for me.”

“That’s adorable,” Detox pouted. “I bet your OCD ass freaked out.”

“I did, but I took her to IHOP to make up for it,” Matt laughed as he removed his wig in preparation for the next number.

“She looks just like you, it’s crazy.”

“And she loves to draw and she even loves drag,” he beamed.

“Aww, I know what I’m gonna get you for Father’s Day already,” Detox teased.

“Oh God,” he let out a breathy laugh. “Hopefully I’ll be used to all this by then. Her birthday’s coming up and I think I wanna get her a-”

“Pearl!” Trixie shouted.

Matt rushed back into the dressing room and discovered Allie in Katya’s lap, clutching her small chest as she wheezed with each breath.

“Allie!” he gasped as he rushed over. “Is it an asthma attack?”

She nodded with a grimace.

“Where is your inhaler?”

“My…bag…I…left…” she struggled.

“Fuck,” he punched the floor. “Does anyone have an inhaler?!”

“Oh my God, her fingertips are blue,” Alaska noticed.

“Somebody call 9-1-1!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Someone call 9-1-1!” Matt repeated.

“I already did,” Latrice informed. “We came out of our dressing rooms when we heard this poor baby practically coughing up a lung.”

“Yeah,” Alaska added. “We have no idea how long she was in the wing like this.”

Allison struggled with each breath as she reached for Matt. Instantly grabbing his daughter, he firmly wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed.

“What’s going on?” the club’s proprietor asked when he rushed over.

“This poor girl is having an asthma attack,” Alaska drawled.

“Who is she?”

“Violet’s cousin,” Katya informed.

“Well, Pearl’s obviously leaving,” he sighed. “So Trixie you get out there and do your second number.”

“I’m going with Pearl,” she replied.

“You have a show to do,” he said through gritted teeth. “Vicky can only stall for so long. These people expect what they paid for and I am not giving any refunds.”

“My sister needs me,” Trixie shrugged.

“Don’t be stupid Trix, go make your money,” Matt said. Trixie simply gave him a look and he knew arguing with her would be futile.

When the paramedics arrived less than a minute later, Matt and Trixie hopped into the back of the ambulance as they strapped Allison to the gurney and immediately placed an oxygen mask over her face.

“Detox,” Matt called. “Will you get her medical information from my house?”

“Of course,” she said before heading out of the club.

“I’ll trail you guys,” Latrice said before the ambulance door was closed and before Matt could protest.

“I’m going too,” Alaska added.

“Wait,” the man fumed. “All of you can’t leave!”

“Family first, boo boo,” Latrice rolled her eyes as she pushed past him.

“Bye,” Alaska chirped.

“Eh,” Katya squirmed before running after them.

—————————–

“You’re going to be okay,” Matt cooed as he held the small, cold hand in his. Trixie watched as tears welled up in Matt’s eyes.

“And she’s Violet’s cousin?” she asked in a low, skeptical voice.

Matt shook his head.

“Wow,” Trixie breathed as she immediately connected the dots.

Arriving at the nearest hospital, they swiftly unloaded Allison’s gurney and rushed her through the emergency room.

“Wait,” Matt ran after them.

“Ma’am?” the nurse questioned as she stopped him; cladded in half drag. “You can’t go back there.”

“I’m her father!” he tried to push past her.

“And getting kicked out of here won’t help her,” she said sternly.

Matt slowly exhaled and nodded.

“Have a seat in the waiting room and we’ll let you know when we get an update,” she said in a comforting tone.

“Thank you,” Trixie said before grabbing Matt’s hand and leading him to an empty seat. “This is crazy,” she sighed.

Matt cupped his face in his hands.

“Oh my God,” a group of three young girls gasped as they approached them. “Trixie, Pearl?” the brunette inquired.

“Hi,” Trixie gave a short wave.

“Can we like totally get a picture with you guys?” the blonde with the braces asked enthusiastically.

“We’re so obsessed with the show,” the last girl added. “We’ve been watching for like three months now.”

“How old are you guys?” she grimaced.

“Fourteen,” they giggled in unison.

“There are so many fourteen year old Drag Race fans, it’s insane.”

“We get together every weekend and pretend that we’re having a slumber party, but it’s actually a gathering to talk about our boyfriends and to watch RuPaul’s Drag Race behind our parents’ backs.”

“Wow…your futures are bright,” Trixie assured.

“So can we like totally get a picture?”

“Now isn’t really a good time, I’m here to support Pearl; she has a family member in the hospital.”

“Aww, we hope everything’s okay?” they attempted to get information.

“Thanks,” Matt breathed, overwhelmed by his newfound parental worries.

“Why are you guys here?” Trixie asked.

“Our friend is having her baby.”

“There goes that bright future I mentioned earlier,” she chuckled. “But we really do love you guys,” the queen added before hugging them. “Stay in school.”

“Thank you so much,” they beamed as the brunette immediately posted the video she’d secretly recorded to Tumblr.

“How are you doing Pearlie?”

“I don’t know,” Matt exhaled. “I can’t really think right now…that little girl…is just,” he struggled to find the words.

“Here’s her insurance card and stuff,” Detox panted as she approached from behind before giving the information to the woman at the front desk. Afterwards, she returned to Matt’s side and wrapped her arms around him.

——————————-

A few minutes later, the Brooklyn hospital’s waiting room was filled with drag queens.

“Hiiiyeee,” Alaska drawled in a low voice trailed by Latrice who carried a bundle of balloons and Katya with an arm full of stuffed animals.

“How is she?” Latrice asked.

“They haven’t told us anything,” Trixie sighed before pulling out her phone.

“This shit is torture,” Detox said as she adjusted Matt’s wig cap.

“Oh my God,” Trixie gasped. “Have you guys been on Tumblr? ‘All the queens left the show because Pearl can’t hold her liquor’ she read. ‘Violet Chachki’s cousin ru-”

“Matt!” Jason shouted as he rushed over to the group, flanked by his best friend Kurtis.

“Pumpkin,” he breathed as he stood up.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“Hey,” a nurse scowled. “This is a hospital. Either pipe down or take it outside.”

Jason stormed out of the door followed by Matt and the other queens.

“I’m on Tumblr and I see this video of you here apparently after you’d abruptly left your show. I didn’t even know you had a show tonight,” he fumed.

“It was last minute and-”

“And you take Allie?! A club is no place for a kid! I’m getting frantic phone calls from everyone telling me that ‘my cousin’ is in the hospital. Asthma attack, Matt!” he accused. “How could you forget her inhaler?!”

“It was an accident. I-”

“Are you high?” Jason gasped as he took in his boyfriend’s bloodshot eyes before impulsively raising his hand and slapping his palm across Matt’s beautifully painted face.

“Violet!” the queens intervened; immediately pulling him away.

“You’re a bitch!” Jason spat through a waterfall of tears. “You don’t deserve to have a child, especially one as perfect as Allie!”

Jaws dropped and a chorus of gasps spread through the group like wildfire. Matt flushed tomato red as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

“Oh, I forgot! You didn’t tell them! ‘My cousin’,” he scoffed. “You’re so immature and selfish.”

“Can we at least talk in private?” Matt pleaded.

“I’m sick of talking to you!”

“Vi,” Kurtis grabbed Jason’s arm. “You need to calm down before someone says something they’ll regret.”

“How can I be calm?! This poor little girl’s life is on the line because this scumbag doesn’t give a fuck about anyone but himself,” Jason spat.

“I obviously have things I need to work on; I’ll become a better parent. But it doesn’t help our relationship when you say shit like that.”

“Our relationship is shit! It was shit before Allie got here and it’s definitely shit now.”

“What are you saying?” Matt’s eyes flooded with tears

“I deserve better than a drunk pothead who can’t even sober up for his own child’s sake. I’m done,” Jason choked before storming into the parking lot towards Kurtis’ car.

“Jason, wait!” he wept as he attempted to go after him.

“Worry about that later,” Latrice advised. “You have that baby to think about.”

He nodded as he wiped his eyes and entered the hospital.

—————————–

“I’m sorry, Pearl,” Katya offered. “I didn’t know that she was your daughter.” The last word was barely audible.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you guys.”

After telling the group how Allison came into existence, Matt exhaled and sunk further into his chair.

“For Allison Lent?” a nurse inquired from the double doors leading to the ICU. The entire group jumped out of their seats. “The fa…ther…” she raised an eyebrow at glitter and sequin cladded queens.

“That’s me,” Matt breathed. “Is she okay?” his lip quivered.

“She’s fine,” the woman smiled. “You’re able to see her now.”

“What about us?” Alaska purred through a curled lip.

“Immediate family only at this time.”

“Allie’s our little sister though,” she whined.

“After the father has his initial visit, you’ll be able to go in,” she negotiated.

“We’ll be here,” Detox assured Matt.

“Follow me,” she directed.

—————————–

“Hi, munchkin,” Matt smiled when he entered Allie’s room.

“Where’s Jason?” she asked, sending what felt like a dagger right through Matt’s heart.

“Mr. Lent?” the doctor by Allison’s bedside extended her hand.

“Yes,” Matt returned the gesture.

“So what we had to do was immediately stabilize her oxygen levels. When she arrived her airway was like this,” she held up a clenched fist. “But it’s cleared up now and the nasal cannula is for added assurance until she’s ready to leave.”

“Thank you so much,” Matt exhaled in relief.

“I’ve already asked Allison if anything like this has happened in the past, she assured me that this was the first time and that it was an accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“We have to insure that there is no neglect taking place, therefore, no need to contact CPS,” she informed.

“Oh,” he breathed, instantly tortured by his words the night before. “I’d never want anything like that to happen.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” the doctor shook her head. “Let me get out of here so you two can talk. See you later, Allison,” she smiled before exiting the room.

“Bye,” she waved.

“Allie,” Matt said in a timid voice as he sunk into the bedside chair.

“Where is Jason?”

“He’s downstairs.”

“Why didn’t he come up to see me?” Allie pouted.

“They said immediate family only for now. I don’t think he’ll want me in here while he visits you anyways.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“He’s mad at me for forgetting your inhaler. He doesn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore.”

“Well when I go away, you won’t have to pretend,” she assured. “Jason will like you again once your ‘life isn’t hell’ anymore.”

“What?” he asked bewildered.

“I heard you say that,” Allie sniffled. “I just want to go home,” she said before rolling onto her side; back towards Matt.

“Allie, I didn’t mean it.”

She ignored him.

“I promise to work on becoming, not just a better person, but a better father. Today was the most terrifying day of my life. I never want you to be sad or hurt; you’re so special to me.”

“Really?” she rolled over.

“Of course,” Matt mocked offense. “I’m not used to having such a diva in my life,” he chuckled. “But from now on I’ll do everything I can to make this work.”

“Pinky promise?” she tested.

Matt extended his hand and Allie wrapped her small finger around his.

“Pinky promise.”

“Now you just have to say that to Jason,” she giggled.

“Jason won’t be that easy,” Matt sighed. “I’m focusing on us right now,” he smiled.

Allie beamed. “I love you, Dad,” she threw her arms around his neck.

“I love you too, Munchkin.”

—————————

“Knock, knock,” Trixie said from the doorway, flanked by the rest of the queens.

“Hi!” Allie lit up.

“We have gifts,” Katya said as she made the stuffed animals rain on Allison’s bed.

“I love them! Oo, balloons,” she grinned.

“Yes, honey. You’re already a part of our drag family,” Latrice laughed.

“I’m Allie Liaison,” she nodded. “Or Allie Chachki.”

“Well excuse me,” Matt rolled his eyes, eliciting a chuckle from the girl.

—————————

“Перетащите принцесса,” Katya said in her heavy Russian accent.

“Перетащите принцесса?” Allie repeated.

“Yes!” Katya clapped. “It means drag princess.”

“Pearl?” Kurtis called from the doorway. Assuring that Allie was okay, Matt smiled before walking over to him. “Jason wants to know if it’s okay for him to come up and see her.”

“Of course,” Matt exhaled in an offended tone.

“Well, after everything that’s happened, he thought it be better if he asked.”

“I guess.”

“He’ll be up in a minute, then,” Kurtis said before walking away.

“Should I leave?”

“Jason didn’t make your presence an issue.”

————————-

Matt retired to a corner with Detox. “How are you holding up?” she asked.

“Well my face isn’t stinging anymore,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“I was not expecting that shit.”

“I feel like it was only a matter of time. He was constantly on me about maturity and my priorities. As a young queen, living in the limelight of the show; that party lifestyle is an addiction.”

“I’m thirty and still haven’t grasped that concept,” she chuckled.

“Well, in retrospect, he was right. I have new responsibilities now and I’m just happy my little girl is alright. That’s all that matters.”

“True. Have you told your Mom yet?”

“Not yet, I wanna w-”

“Jason!” Allie beamed when he entered the room.

“Hi, baby,” he rushed over and pulled her into a firm hug. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing good so you don’t have to be mad at Dad anymore,” she assured.

“Don’t you worry about that; you worry about being the best little gem you can be,” he sat down on the bed beside her.

“Do you love Dad?”

Jason looked up at Matt who was pretending to be invested in his conversation with Detox. “Of course I love your Dad,” he whispered. “But things have to change.”

“I’ll help him change.”

“Thank you Allie,” he let out a breathy laugh. “I’m going to be away from the house for awhile, but I promise to visit you everyday.”

“Okay,” she pouted.

“I love you so much,” he kissed her hair.

“I love you more,” she grinned.

“That’s not possible,” he tickled her.

“Okay, okay,” she giggled.

“I got something for you while I was out today,” Jason said before pulling out a small box and handing it to her.

Quickly opening it, Allie gasped. “A necklace with my name,” she beamed.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes! Thank you so much! Put it on, put it on.”

“It’s perfect,” he straighten the silver chain after the hooking the clasp.

“I’ll wear it forever.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jason smiled then sighed. “Allie, I have to leave now.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“Being the winner of such a big show, I have business promises that I have to keep. And I’m sure your Dad misses talking to you already.”

“Will you come and visit me tomorrow?”

“Well, they told me that you were getting out of here in the morning.”

“So visit me at home, silly!”

“Alright,” Jason chuckled. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he promised before kissing her cheek.

Jason slid off of Allie’s bed and hesitantly approached Matt. “I’m really sorry for hitting you,” he said sincerely.

“It’s okay,” Matt looked down at his platform sneakers.

“No it isn’t. But thank you for letting me see her.”

“You guys already have this insane bond. I could never interfere with that,” he shrugged.

“Right,” Jason looked down at his boot. “I’m going to get my stuff from the house and whatnot before Allie gets home. I wouldn’t want her to see that.”

“If that’s what you feel is best.”

“I do.”

“Are you ready?” Kurtis asked, peering around the corner of the door.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. “Bye,” he said to Matt before following his friend out of the room.

“Bye,” Matt exhaled as he returned to Allie’s side.

“Lookie what Jason got me,” she beamed as she lifted her pink Swarovski crystal necklace that spelled out ‘Allison’.

“That’s beautiful,” Matt complimented. “He has really good taste.”

“Did you guys make up while you were talking just now?” she asked hopefully.

“No,” he let out a breathy laugh. “But I suppose being able to have an adult conversation is a good sign.”

“Dad,” she whined. “You’re supposed to be trying to fix things.”

“I am trying to fix things,” he assured. “It’s time to work on us.”

————————–

“Thank you,” Matt whispered to Detox when she handed him a change of clothes.

“Of course baby. Jason just got the last of his things and now the girls are fixing up the house.”

“I hope I won’t regret letting a group of drag queens decorate my house,” he chuckled quietly.

“So true. I’ll go back to supervise that shit and get out of this hot ass drag,” Detox pecked Matt’s lips before leaving the hospital for the night.

Finding the closest bathroom, Matt washed the remnants of Pearl away and changed into a plain t-shirt paired with grey cargo shorts. He returned to Allie’s bedside chair. Comforted by his daughter’s light snore, he fell asleep within minutes.

—————————-

“Welcome home, Allie!” The gathering of queens greeted when she and Matt opened the door to his house. Balloons fell from the ceiling and noisemakers were set off.

“Who are you people?” she asked with wide eyes. The group was unrecognizable without their wigs and makeup.

“Guess,” the older Brian challenged.

“Hmm,” she hummed. “Smile,” she ordered.

His slowly grinned.

“Katya!” she giggled.

“Woo!” they cheered.

“Latrice,” she smiled.

“Of course you’ll get that one right,” he cackled.

“Umm, Alaska?” she asked the younger Brian.

“Ahh,” Justin screeched, eliciting laughter from the group; getting the brunch party off to a good start. Latrice made waffles while Detox mixed mimosas.

“У нас есть для тебя сюрприз,” the older Brian said to Allie.

“What does that mean?”

“We have a surprise for you,” Alaska guessed.

“I like surprises,” she grinned.

“Then go to your room!” the younger Brian shouted.

“Hey!” Matt frowned. “Don’t yell at my kid.”

“Alright, papa bear; calm down,” he raised his hands defensively. “It was a joke, her surprise is in her room.”

“I don’t care,” he gave his friend a playful shove as Allie dashed to her bedroom.

“Wow!” she gasped at the newly decorated room. Walls painted a pale pink with the accent piece being a mural of a fairytale castle, the room was nothing less than enchanting. The generic furniture had been replaced with beautifully detailed, ornate pieces that framed her canopy bed that was draped in soft pink silks; matching the curtains and the shade of lipstick that caught her eye on her new vanity. “Pretty!” she rushed over and sat in the plush seat.

“Место комната для принцессы.”

“A room fitting a drag princess,” Justin drawled.

“I love how she goes straight to the makeup,” the younger Brian chuckled. “She might take after me.”

“Never, Trixie!” Allie giggled.

The other queens burst into laughter.

“I love this room!” she beamed. “Thank you guys so much!” she rushed over and pulled them into a group hug.

“It was your Dad’s idea. We were just the little elves who spent his money and did all the work,” the older Brian joked.

“Thank you, Dad!” she jumped into his arms.

“You’re welcome, munchkin,” his heart melted.

“I’m never leaving this room again,” she grinned before flopping onto the bed.

“I cleared your suitcase and hung up your little clothes,” Justin purred. “I think your cell phone is in the nightstand.”

Allie’s eyes grew wide.

“What cell phone?” Matt asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Uh oh,” someone said. “Time to go ladies.”

“We will see you guys later. Enjoy your parenting, Pearl,” they said before leaving the house.

“Allison?” Matt asked sternly.

“Yes?” she attempted an innocent smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a phone?”

“I barely use it. Joe gave it to me to keep in touch with him, but he hasn’t answered any of my calls,” she lied.

“Let me see it.”

“Um, okay,” she slowly slid off the bed before conveniently developing a loud cough.

“Inhaler,” Matt mumbled as he quickly ran into the living room and returned within seconds. He handed her the device and she took a single puff.

“Shouldn’t you take two?” he asked, shaking from concern.

“No, one is good,” she said, wanting to save her medicine for when she would actually need it.

“Just take another so that I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Matt pleaded.

She nodded and took another puff.

“Thank you. So um-”

“My head hurts,” she pouted.

Matt pressed the back of his hand against her cheek. “Aw, you do feel a little warm,” he frowned. “And I wanted to take you ice skating today.”

“Well, if I take a little medicine, I’m sure I’ll feel better,” she quickly assured.

“I don’t have any kid’s medicine. Let’s go to Walgreen’s.”

———————————

After returning from the pharmacy with medicine and a bag full of buy one get one free nail polish, the pair returned to Allie’s room.

“You are expensive,” he teased as he lined the polishes along her vanity.

“They were on sale!” she giggled.

“Very true,” he chuckled.

“Can I paint your nails?” she grinned.

“Sure, I like this maroon-ish one.”

“Sit, sit, sit,” she ordered.

“Give me a second. I’m an old man,” he groaned as he sat on the floor in front of her.

“That’s true.”

“Hey,” he gasped.

“Hold still,” Allie cackled.

She opened the polish and began to paint her father’s nails.

“You are a true artist,” Matt complimented. “I normally get way more paint on my cuticles.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

Matt smiled at the term.

“When you were my age, what did you do for fun?”

“I didn’t have fun when I was your age.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“My dad was an alcoholic with a tendency to hit us at any given moment. If you’d laugh too loud, he swore that you were laughing at him. Oh boy,” he breathed at the memories. “That’s when I really spent a lot of time at your mom’s house.”

“Was Mom your first kiss?” she asked with a cheeky smile.

“You probably already know the answer to that,” he shook his head.

“At the swings in Delancey Park,” she giggled.

“Why are you asking about kisses? You better not have some fella back in Florida,” he scowled.

“Eww, no! Haven’t you ever heard of cooties?”

“That’s what I want to hear,” Matt chuckled.

“Done,” she blew air on his nails.

“Thanks, Allie Cat.”

“Can we go ice skating now?”

“Are you feeling better?”

She nodded.

“Get your coat,” he said as he pushed himself off of the floor.

“Yay!”

Matt entered his own room to grab the proper gear. Rummaging through his drawer to find a thicker pair of socks, he stumbled across his weed stash. He looked down at his painted nails and smiled before flushing every ounce of marijuana down the toilet.

“I’m ready!” Allie sang from the living room.

“Me too,” Matt said as he grabbed the car keys.

“What is that?” she raised an eyebrow.

“My fanny pack?”

She burst into laughter.

“It might look silly, but I don’t care,” he stuck out his tongue.

“What’s in there?”

Matt unzipped the pouch, revealing Allie’s inhaler and two backups. “Yesterday will never happen again,” he promised.

Allie smiled and threw her small arms around her dad.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m so cold,” Allie said through chattering teeth as she and Matt returned home from their ice skating date.

“I’ll turn on the fireplace,” he said as he helped her out of her coat. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please!” she threw herself onto the couch.

“Okay,” he chuckled as he wiggled out of his own frosted jacket and entered the kitchen.

“Can we take Jason ice skating with us next time?”

“Sure. I mean, if he wants to go.”

“I think he will,” she nodded.

“What if we want to see other people?” Matt tested as he heated the milk.

“What do you mean?” her eyebrows knitted together.

“Maybe I want to take someone else on a date,” he shrugged.

“Why would you do that?” Allie frowned. “You love Jason and he loves you.”

“How do you know?”

“I asked both of you and you both said you loved each other, so you shouldn’t go on a date with anyone else,” Allie scolded.

“Touchè,” he smiled.

“My birthday is in nine days,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“To stay with you forever,” she exaggerated.

“I’d love for you to stay with me forever…”

“But?”

“But, I travel so much for my job, I wouldn’t be home with you very often.”

“I could travel with you,” Allie assured. “I can fit into a suitcase,” she pulled her arms to her chest to form a ball.

“You’re so funny,” he laughed before joining her on the couch; mugs in hand. She snuggled up beside him and took a sip.

“This is good,” she complimented.

“That means a lot coming from the girl who likes to drink chocolate syrup by itself,” he smirked.

“I’m trying to be nice so that you’ll let me stay forever.”

“Allison,” he sighed. “I told you I’d love for you to but-okay, what about school?”

“I’m homeschooled.”

“I was homeschooled too,” he gently nudged her.

“I know,” she grinned.

“Did Joe give you a specific date as to when he was picking you up?”

“Um,” Allie hesitated at the sudden turn in the conversation. “No. Do you want me to leave already?” she pouted.

“Of course not, but I’m not your legal guardian. I’d have to get shared custody with Joe I guess,” his eyebrows furrowed at the thought and his lack of knowledge on child paternity. “I’ll look more into it soon.”

“Okay,” she smiled as she nuzzled further into his side.

“But in the meantime, it’s crucial that we get in touch with Joe.”

“I…will…try…to call,” she smiled innocently.

“I feel like you always say that then something happe-”

“Ow!” Allie cried.

“What’s wrong?” Matt jumped off of the couch in preparation to fix whatever was bothering his daughter.

“I burned my tongue.”

“You have to be careful, munchkin. Blow it to cool it off.”

“Okay,” she exaggerated a pout.

Matt’s phone began to ring. “It’s Jason. You answer,” he handed the phone to Allie.

“Hi, Jason!” she chirped.

“Hey, baby,” he beamed.

“Are you on your way to visit me?”

“No, I’m so sorry. I have this gig in Chicago tomorrow that I forgot all about.”

“Aww,” she frowned. “What about after that?”

“I’ll be there for two days and the first thing I’ll do when I get back to New York is make it up to you,” he promised.

“Okay. Have fun in Chicago and take a lot of pictures.”

“I’ll facetime you.”

“Yay,” she grinned. “Do you wanna talk to Dad?”

No, Matt mouthed as he shook his head.

“Um, no, I have to go,” Jason rushed. “I love you,” he hung up.

“Why didn’t you want to talk to him?” Allie asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“Because,” he pushed himself off of the couch, placing his mug in the dishwasher.

“Are you ready to get back together?”

“What do you want for dinner?” Matt ignored her question.

“Pizza!”

—————————

“Okay, you’ve had your dinner now take a shower so you can go to bed.”

“But it’s early,” she whined.

“It’s 8:30, that’s what time kids go to sleep.”

“Not me.”

“Well, take your shower, we’ll watch a movie, then you go to bed,” he negotiated.

“Two movies?” she grinned.

“Go take your shower, munchkin,” he said sternly.

“Okay,” she sighed.

——————————-

“Alright Allie, time to go to bed,” Matt stretched out on the couch.

“I’m not tired,” she groaned.

“I painted your nails, I braided your hair, and we watched Frozen, twice,” he emphasized. “And if I’m tired, you must be exhausted.”

“Can we play hide-and-go-seek?”

“Do you have ADHD?”

“No,” she giggled. “I just want to spend time with you.”

“Cute,” he yawned.

“So can we play?”

“No.”

“Please?” she pouted.

“Fine,” he groaned. “Go hide.”

“Eek!” she peeped as she skittered out of the living room.

“One…two…three,” Matt murmured each number. After counting to thirty, he pushed himself off of the couch. “Ready or not, here I come,” he announced.

Checking Allie’s room and under her bed, the girl was nowhere in sight. “Okay,” he mumbled before entering the bathroom. It was empty. “Allison?” he called. No response. Matt’s heart raced as he flung his own bedroom door open, checked under his bed, glanced into the ensuite and his daughter was still nowhere to be found. “Allison?!” Matt burst into the walk-in closet and it too, was desolate. He quickly pushed the rack of clothes to the side when he heard a light snore. Allie had fallen asleep on the closet floor using Pearl’s fur coat as a makeshift blanket. “Oh my God,” he exhaled in relief. He scooped her into his arms and carried the girl into her room. Tucking her into bed, Matt kissed her cheek. “I love you and we’re never playing that again.”

——————————–

“Dad,” Allie sniffled as she shook him by the shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Matt jumped up. “Are you okay?” he checked her temperature with one hand and reached for her inhaler with the other.

“I had a nightmare,” she wiped her eyes.

“Oh,” he sighed. “It’s okay, nightmares can’t hurt you.”

“Can I sleep in here with you?”

“Allie, you’re a big girl with your own princess room,” he reminded.

“I know but I’m scared,” she pouted, instantly turning Matt into puddy.

“Fine,” he breathed.

Allie grinned as she climbed into bed. “Tell me a story,” she whispered.

“I thought you were too old for stories,” he groaned.

“Not after a nightmare. Please?”

“Once upon a time, there was a drag princess named Allison. She loved to dress up and paint her face. One day she left her magical kingdom to invade the lands of Dad’s room where she immediately went to bed, not giving the queen any problems.”

Allie giggled. “Thank you,” she kissed his cheek. “Goodnight, queen.”

“Goodnight, princess.”

——————————–

“Dad!” Allie pounced around Matt’s bed the next morning.

“What?” he gasped.

“It’s morning!” she sang.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not yet.”

“Then go watch TV, draw, or something,” he groaned as he rolled over.

“I just finished the last page in my sketchbook. I drew a picture of me, you, and Jason,” she grinned. “I guess I can watch TV, but I want you to watch it with me. Let’s watch Spongebob.”

“I’m not ready to get up.”

“Come on,” she whined as she shook him. “It’s boring to be the only person awake.”

“Go away, munchkin,” he mumbled into his pillow. “I’m still tired.”

“No,” she pouted before standing up and jumping in his bed. “I…just…want…you…to…wake…up!”

“Ugh,” Matt clipped her legs causing her to collapse onto the memory foam. He sat up and began to tickle her. “Why are you so hyper?!”

“I don’t know!” she giggled under the attack.

“I’m going to enroll you into public school so I can get a break from your craziness.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “You can go back to bed.”

“It’s too late,” he said through gritted teeth before plopping her with a pillow. “What do you want for breakfast, baby Pearl?”

“Bacon. What do you want, Daddy Pearl?”

“Bacon sounds good,” he hit her with the pillow again.

————————————–

“Jason is calling you on facetime, munchkin,” Matt tossed her the phone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to him?”

“I’m gonna shower in a little bit,” he lied.

“Okay,” she frowned before answering.

“Hey, Allie,” Violet greeted.

“Hi,” she gasped at seeing him in full drag for the first time. “You look beautiful!”

“Thank you, baby,” she blew her a kiss. “What did you do all day?”

“Dad made us bacon and eggs for breakfast, then we had a snowball fight; I won.”

“Of course you did,” she smiled.

“Then we went out to lunch and he took me to a bakery where we had cupcakes,” she beamed. “We just had burgers for dinner and now I’m talking to you.”

“You were busy today.”

“What did you do?”

“I hung out with my friend, Boomer.”

“Ew,” Matt said under his breath as he loaded the dishwasher.

“Is he a drag queen too?”

“Um, no, he’s a dancer.”

“I like to dance,” she grinned.

“Me too. Allie, it’s almost time for me to go on stage. I just had to see your beautiful face.”

“When are you coming home?”

“Tomorrow,” she assured. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she got out before Violet hung up. “Here, Dad,” Allie returned his phone.

“With Boomer,” he scoffed before scrolling through Jason’s Instagram. Noticing a new video, he pulled out his headphones and pressed play.

I finally got Violet Chachki on my bed… Matt recognized the porn star’s voice.

Violet posed seductively. Is that a camera?

Do you wanna recreate the…

Oh my God. Shut up she chuckled before the video ended.

Matt slammed his fist onto the counter.

“What’s wrong Dad?” Allie asked from the couch.

“Nothing, go get ready for bed.”

————————————–

“Can we watch Frozen again?” Allison asked the following night.

“The point of our movie marathon was to watch things we haven’t seen before,” Matt reminded her.

“But we like Frozen.”

“No, you like Frozen.”

“Pearl looks like Elsa,” she giggled.

“Take that back,” he gasped in offense.

“She’s cute!”

“I don’t care, she’s an-”

Ding!

“Maybe it’s Jason,” she beamed as Matt pushed himself off of the couch and opened the door.

“Hi,” Matt greeted his ex-boyfriend as he made room for him to enter.

“I knew it!” the girl sprang off of the couch.

“Hey baby!” Jason smiled as he balanced the large pink box in his arm and Allie’s strong embrace.

“Can I get your coat?” Matt asked in a timid voice.

“Yeah,” he breathed before turning around. Starting at his collarbone, Matt slowly peeled the coat off; letting his fingertips gently graze across any exposed skin. Jason closed his eyes and exhaled through parted lips. Just before Matt could give into the temptation of kissing the smooth ivory skin that was Jason’s neck, Allie’s voice snapped them back to reality.

“What’s in the box?”

“Huh? Oh, um,” Jason shook his head to regain focus. “It’s a surprise.”

“For who?” she grinned.

“For you silly,” he smirked. “Open it.”

“Yay!” she beamed as she threw the lid off of the box revealing her couture dress. “It’s like Princess Tiana!” Celadon in color, the full-skirted creation had charms peppered along the neckline that paid homage to the movie.

“And the skirt has pickups with crystals in them so that you’ll sparkle from every angle,” Jason smiled.

“Thank you! Where did you buy it?”

“Buy?” he gasped in mock offense. “I made it and sewed the little trinkets on by hand, Missy.”

“I know,” she giggled. “Only you could make something so beautiful,” she said as she ran her hand along the organza.

“Aw, thank you sweetie. I was supposed to have help but I got taken advantage of.”

Matt looked at the wall through narrowed eyes.

“Can I put it on?”

“If your Dad says it’s okay.”

“Of course,” he scoffed.

“Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!” she repeated as she ran to the bathroom.

“I took ‘advantage’ of you?” Matt asked after he heard the bathroom door close.

“Yeah, you did,” Jason said matter-of-factly.

“How?” he rolled his eyes.

“You know how busy I am. I had to squeeze sewing into my schedule while you were more than happy to lie about finishing it for sex,” he accused in a hushed voice. “I wasn’t surprised though; typical, selfish Matt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jason gasped in disbelief. “No argument? No speech about how you’re so young and just living your life? ‘Sex, drugs, flazéda’?”

“No,” he let out a breathy laugh. “I actually threw all of my weed away and I haven’t drank since our party.”

“Good for you,” Jason said nonchalantly.

“Where are you staying now?”

“I was gonna stay at the Hilton, but it’s not a good idea to be alone when you’re suffering from a broken heart.”

“You’re heartbroken? You looked real happy as you laid across Boomer’s bed,” he scoffed.

“Nothing happened,” he rolled his eyes.

“That hickey on your neck speaks for itself.”

“We didn’t have sex and I’d ne- why do you care? You’re single, go get yourself a hickey,” he frowned.

Matt remained silent as he stared at the wall.

“I don’t like how things turned out between us.”

“We both can take that blame but I’m having a hard time accepting that your heart was broken. You shattered mine. These past three days have been hell and to see you get cozy with someone else so fast hurts.”

“You think I wanted to break up?” he frowned. “Boomer was just a distraction because that was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do and-”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel so heartbroken,” he said sarcastically. “I wouldn’t want you to be humiliated in front of all of your friends by being slapped and dumped and then exposed as a deadbeat dad.”

“Matt, it wasn’t supposed to-”

“Then with a swollen face, have to go see my little girl in a hospital bed because of me,” he said in a broken voice as tears flooded his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jason sniffled. “The path that you were on terrified me. I love you so much and if you overdosed or something, I’d be lost.”

“My priorities have changed. Now that Allie’s in my life, her wellbeing is all that matters. No alcohol, drug, or even you could compromise that.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jason smiled.

“Are you guys ready to see me?” Allie shouted from the bathroom.

“Yes, Allie Liaison, bless us with your presence,” Matt wiped his eyes.

“It’s Allie Chachki!”

“You’re breaking my heart,” he chuckled.

Allie emerged from the hallway and smiled.

“It fits like a glove,” Jason admired his work. “I feel like you’re going to prom and I can’t handle it, you look so beautiful.”

“You look like a real princess, munchkin,” Matt kissed her forehead.

“I am a real princess,” she frowned. “ A real drag princess.”

“Okay, drag princess. Get washed up for dinner.”

“Will you stay for dinner?” she asked Jason.

“Um, I don’t think- no, probably not,” he replied uncomfortably.

“Why?” she whined.

“Because you and your dad need more time together.”

“We need more time with you,” she pouted. “Right Dad?”

“I-I,” he stuttered.

“He loves you!” Allie stomped her foot. “And you love him! Why are you two making this so difficult?”

They both let out nervous chuckles as they turned a bright shade of crimson.

“Come on,” she grabbed each of their hands and pulled them into the kitchen. “We’re going to make spaghetti and eat as a family.”

———————————

“Allie, will you set the table?” Matt asked.

“Sure,” she spun in her dress before climbing onto the counter and grabbing two plates.

“Why only two?” Jason asked.

“You guys are gonna share a plate,” she said as if it was obvious.

“Oh my God,” Matt cackled.

“Come on, Dad,” Allie snapped her fingers. “Make the plates.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he placed the serving bowl on the table.

“Jason are you almost finished with the garlic bread?” she asked.

“Yeah, just a few mor-”

“Hurry,” she urged.

“Okay,” he giggled.

After filling each plate with the proper amount of spaghetti, Matt turned as Jason carried the bread to the table, accidentally bumping into each other.

“Dad!” Allie scolded. “You made him drop the bread.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt said as he knelt down to help him pick up the slices. “I’m sorry,” he repeated in a low voice.

“It’s okay,” Jason blushed as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You just put crumbs in your hair. Can I?” he asked hesitantly as he reached for him.

“Yeah,” he leaned in.

As Matt removed the bread from Jason’s hair, his fingertips gently brushed against his pink cheek. He closed his eyes and melted at the soft touch as Allie tiptoed out of the room.

“It’s out,” Matt mumbled.

“Hmm?”

Matt firmly pressed his lips against his ex-boyfriend’s. Knees instantly turning to jelly, Jason tilted his head, deepening the kiss before pulling away.

“Allie,” he breathed. Matt nodded before pinching his bottom lip as he stood up, finally noticing the empty room.

————————-

“No, Grandma can’t come to the phone right now, she’s cooking,” Allie whispered into her cell phone.

“Allie James,” Matt called.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, bye,” she said before hanging up and sliding the phone underneath her bed. “Is it time to eat?” she asked when she entered the dining room.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Allie took a seat at the square four-seater mahogany table and smirked at Jason.

“What?” he chuckled.

“Did you guys kiss?” she beamed.

“That’s none of your little monkey business,” Matt mocked offense.

“Well, you were breathing in each other’s faces, so I excused myself.”

Jason covered his face with his hands ; skin burning as it turned bright red from sheer embarrassment. Fearful of being denied all future public displays of affection, Matt grabbed Jason’s hand to ease the tension.

“Kissing is okay,” he assured Allie before placing a quick peck on Jason’s lips.

“Cooties,” she giggled.

“You don’t catch cooties when you’re in love,” he smirked.

“You’re in love, you’re in love,” she teased in a sing-song voice.

“I sure am, now each your food.”

“You guys have to eat your spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp,” she grinned.

“Okay,” Matt shrugged.

“You two are so goofy,” Jason chuckled and took a bite when Matt raised the fork to his lips. “Mm!” he cued after slurping the spaghetti to a single noodle. Matt took the end of the piece into his mouth, ending in a kiss.

“Yay,” Allie cheered.

“Happy now?” Jason giggled.

“Mhm,” she nodded. “I like when you guys are happy.”

“Me too,” Matt smiled.

——————————-

“Why can’t you spend the night here?” Allie pouted as Jason pulled his coat on after dinner.

“Because I don’t have any clothes here. All of my things are i-”

“Excuses,” she stomped her foot.

“Go to bed, young lady,” he giggled.

“Hmph,” Allie folded her arms; nose in the air, she sauntered to her room. “All my hard work, wasted.”

“When will I see you again?” Matt asked as he walked Jason to the door.

“Tomorrow? Maybe, maybe not,” he teased.

“All my hard work, wasted!” Allie shouted.

“Go to bed!” Matt scolded.

“What are you going to do with that one?” Jason laughed.

“She’s taken care of. I wanna know what I’m going to do with you,” he smirked.

“This,” Jason pulled him into the snow without any protection.

“Jason, I’m cold!” he said through chattering teeth. “My feet are already frozen.”

“I love you,” Jason ignored him before pressing a firm kiss against his lips.

“You’re staying,” Matt pulled him close by the waist. “If I catch pneumonia, you need to take care of me.”

“Okay,” he giggled.

As they turned to enter the house, they spotted Allie through her bedroom window, lips pressed against the glass; mocking them.

“Go to bed!” they chuckled in unison.

————————-

“Allison seems to bring out a different side to you, and I’m so happy to see that,” Jason smiled as Matt pulled him into a cuddle on the couch.

“She’s great,” he beamed. “You see that convincing her to go to bed is the hardest part,” he chuckled.

“Just wait until she’s older,” Jason gasped. “Boys, her wedding, grandkids! Grandma Pearl,” he teased.

“Fuck right off, she’s going to be homeschooled for the rest of her life.”

Jason cackled. “I’m canceling everything this week. Let’s have fun,” he insisted.

“Really? As much as you like to work.”

“Yes,” he assured. “Sightseeing, museums, snowball fights, everything. We have to give her the full New York experience before she leaves. When does she leave?”

“I have no idea. We haven’t been able to contact this Joe character.”

“That’s insane,” he shook his head disapprovingly. “He did say a week or two in the letter right?”

“I think so bu-”

“Then let’s make every moment count…as a family.”

“A family? Is that a proposal?”

“You should be so lucky,” Jason rolled his eyes.

Matt attacked his neck with a flurry of pecks. “We can go to the Museum of Natural History tomorrow. Oo, the three of us should take a cooking class together and then-”

“A family,” he said in a sing-song voice before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

———————————-

“That was the best day ever!” Allie climbed out of the car after they pulled into the driveway.

“You’ve been saying that for like the past nine days,” Jason giggled.

“Well today is my birthday,” she spun before falling into the soft snow.

“How does it feel to be so old?” Matt teased.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask yourself,” she snapped back.

‘Oh my God, you’re so sassy,” he cackled.

“I love you both and I want to be like this forever,” she chirped as she made a snow angel.

“Instead of a new sketchbook, I really should have gotten you some Adderall,” he joked.

“No, I love my gifts! I can fill it with drawings of us,” she beamed.

“That sounds awesome. Come on, munchkin before you catch a cold.

“Coming,” she rolled across the snow before getting up and entering the house.

“Happy Birthday!” her favorite group of drag queens greeted.

“You guys always get me,” she snapped her fingers.

“Time to party,” Alaska drawled.

They dressed their drag princess in Jason’s latest couture creation for her and did her makeup before dancing to the Frozen soundtrack, singing Happy Birthday out of tune, and devouring her entire chocolate cake.

Opening her gifts; Alaska had given her a year supply of press on nails. Latrice gifted her an apron, chef’s hat, and children’s cookbook, all customized with her embroidered name. Katya bought her several self-help books and gave her advice; Enjoy being a child because you might look up one day and there will be a kid ringing your doorbell telling you that she’s your daughter. Trixie purchased a large chest full of glitter and makeup. Layers are important, she emphasized. And Joslyn Foxx had given her a one-hundred dollar gift card to Claire’s.

———————————

“Thank you all so much,” Allie beamed as the queens began to leave at the end of the night. “Can I go to the show tomorrow night?” she asked Matt.

“I guess it’s okay. I’ve learned a lot since the last show.”

“Because you’re the best Dad ever,” she beamed.

“I’ll take that,” he chuckled. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“It was a-maz-ing,” she twirled.

“I’m glad,” he entered the kitchen in hopes of finding cake crumbs.

Ding!

“Who do you think that is?” Jason laughed.

“Katya.”

“She probably forgot her client list.”

“Queen down!”

There was a loud pounding on the door. “Police, open up!”

“Matt?” Jason gasped, concern instantly consuming him as he pulled Allie close.

“I haven’t done anything,” he assured as he rushed to the door and opened it.

“Matthew Lent?” the cop asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to inquire about a missing child; Allison Lent?”

“Missing?” he replied bewildered. “There must be some mistak-”

“Allison!” a burly man pushed past the cop.

“Joe?” Allie gasped.

“Where have you been?! I call your Grandmother’s house to speak to you for your birthday and she says you never arrived. I had to track your phone here because I thought you were kidnapped or something! You’re all over these blogs as ‘the secret daughter of Pearl.’ You don’t do things like that!” he reprimanded.

Allie held onto to Jason; flinching at his words.

“I have no idea what’s going on here, but don’t talk to my kid like that,” Matt warned.

“So you must be Matt, Jodie told me about you. The faggot,” he scoffed.

“Joe,” an older man with a briefcase scolded as he entered the house. “Such language won’t help you get your daughter back.”

“This is my daughter!” Matt exploded. “She showed up at my doorstep two weeks ago with a letter saying how you were in Malaysia or some shit. My child is definitely not going anywhere with a piece of shit like you,” Jason held him back.

“Sorry, Mr. Lent,” the older man handed him a stack of papers. “Joe is Allison’s guardian and he could have you arrested for kidnapping if you don’t cooperate.”

“Dad, I don’t want to go,” Allie sniffled.

“Allie, why are you acting like a brat? Your mother wouldn’t have appreciated this behavior and neither do I.”

After that, all Matt saw was red. “Jason, take Allie to her room,” he ordered. As he turned to get her down the hall, Joe aggressively grabbed Jason’s shoulder and was immediately hit with Matt’s right hook.

“Hey!” the cop quickly restrained Matt.

“Daddy!” Allie screamed in horror, attempting to pull away from Jason’s hold.

“We came to retrieve the child peacefully. If you want to contest for custody, call your attorney,” the man suggested. “Come on, Allison.”

“No!” Matt shouted as a second cop emerged to help wrestle him to the floor. “You’re not taking my baby!”

“Matt, just calm down,” Jason pleaded. “We’ll call a lawyer and get this resolved.”

“Listen to your girlfriend,” Joe said condescendingly, sending Matt into a frenzy.

“Get this trash out of our house,” Jason ordered.

“We’ll be waiting outside,” the older man escorted Joe out of the door.

“Come with me,” a female officer grabbed Allie’s hand.

“No!” Allie cried through a waterfall of tears.

“You have to go now. Your dad can see you again soon, if he behaves.”

“Allie,” Jason turned her to face him. “Go now, but I promise we-”

Feeling betrayed by Jason, Allie snatched away and ran over to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Please, don’t let them take me Dad,” she wept.

“Let me hug my daughter!” he snapped at the officers that still had him restrained. “It’s her fucking birthday!” They complied. Matt stood up and pulled her into a firm embrace before dashing towards the back door.

“Hey!” the cops grabbed him and the third struggled to pry Allie’s small hands from around Matt’s neck.

“Matt, please calm down and act rational,” Jason begged.

“I don’t wanna go! I don’t wanna go!” Allie cried hysterically as they finally managed to pull her away from her father.

“Allie, it’s going to be okay,” Jason attempted to soothe the girl. As she kicked and screamed, Allie was carried outside.

“You can let him go now,” Jason urged. When they did, he darted out of the front door. Making it to the middle of his front yard before he was stopped, Matt nearly fell face first into the snow.

“I’ll get you back!” he promised.

“Daddy!” she began to cough and wheeze.

“She needs her inhaler!” he immediately reached into his fanny pack. “Give my kid her fucking inhaler,” he hissed, shoving the device into one of the officer’s chests. Delivering the medicine to Allie, she took two puffs.

“Allie, I’ll fight to the death to get you back,” he choked through tears.

“I don’t wanna go, Dad!” the girl cried. “I love you,” Allie got out before they pulled her into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. “Daddy!” she screeched as pounded her small fists against the window. “Daddy!”

“I’ll get you back! I love you, Allie!” he broke into hysterics as the car pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

“She’s my daughter!” a hysterical Matt shouted as Allie’s car pulled away before the restraining officers wrestled him into the snow.

“Baby, please calm down so they can let you go,” Jason pleaded as he draped his coat over his boyfriend’s exposed shoulders.

“I-I’m g-gonna kill him,” he chattered before his arm was twisted behind his back. “Fuck!”

“You’re not killing anybody,” the cop said intently; closing the handcuffs around Matt’s wrists. “He’s pressing charges for that lovely right hook of yours.”

“He’s going to jail?” Jason asked in a broken voice.

The officer nodded. “I’ll pull the car around,” the other cop announced before pacing off.

“No!” Jason cried. “He’s a good person and an amazing father.”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t use violence to solve your problems,” he guided Matt to the curb as the car pulled up.

“Please don’t do this,” Jason begged through his tears. “Do you have children?”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“Just imagine; someone coming into your home unexpectedly, taking your children away, and leaving you absolutely helpless because there’s nothing you can do to stop them.”

“Look,” he breathed a cloud of cold air as he turned to Matt. “I get it. I’d fight to the death for my kids, but in these situations, you have to fight with your words in a courtroom. You’ve made it harder for yourself; everything you did after we showed up can now be used against you.”

“I know,” Matt exhaled; voice full of sorrow. “I just love her so much…she’s my baby.”

“Here’s a card for one of the best attorneys in the business,” he pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Jason. Fight for your daughter.”

“I will,” Matt assured.

“But he can’t from jail,”Jason wept.

“Pumpkin, it’ll be okay. Just wait for my call and we’ll go from there.”

Jason nodded. His eyes were flooded with a fresh wave of tears when Matt stole a kiss before climbing into the back of the car.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he choked.

“Stay strong Pumpkin,” he said as the door was closed.

When the car pulled away, Jason’s legs became weak, causing him to collapse into the snow.

“Fame,” Jason sniffled into the phone.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Where are you?” Kurtis rushed.

“Home,” he cried.

“I’m on my way.”

————————–

“What happened?” Kurtis asked when Jason threw his arms around him ten minutes later. “Oh my God. It’s freezing in here, turn the heat on.”

“Allie was taken and Matt was arrested,” he wept.

“What?! Who took her? Whe-”

“She was supposed to be at her Grandmother’s house but ran away and came here instead. They came to get her and Matt fought.”

“Oh dear,” he grimaced as he guided Jason to the couch before turning on the fireplace.

“And the blogs are being so fucking cruel.”

“Babe, you can’t read that stuff,” he returned to his best friend’s side.

“His mugshot is everywhere and they’re calling him ‘pea’, whatever that fucking means. Someone else said ‘his life is going downhill so fast that they’re just waiting for him to die.”

“That’s horrible,” he gasped.

“It’s Allie’s birthday and she’ll probably remember it as the worst day of her life. She was crying so much; it broke my heart. They’ve taken my family and I just can’t handle this,” he cried on the verge of hysterics.

Kurtis pulled him into a tight embrace. “It’ll be okay. What’s the first thing we have to do to make this right?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he sniffled. “He’s at the Brooklyn House of Detention and I’ve been checking their website every few minutes for bail updates and whatev- there’s his mugshot,” he broke down again.

“He looks like a fucking model, people are just disgusting. We’ll find out more information soon, but in the meantime, please stay off of social media.”

Jason nodded.

“In the meantime, we’ll watch a movie or something.”

“Let’s watch the first episode of our season when you get mad that I won the challenge,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“This is why I voted you for shadiest queen,” he chuckled.

“You called me ‘the empty beer bottle next to the chair’!” he gave his friend a playful nudge.

“Only because I love you,” Kurtis gave him a tight squeeze.

“I love you too. Thanks for being here.”

“Duh,” he ruffled Jason’s hair.

————————————-

“Hello,” Jason rushed after answering the phone.

“Would you like to accept the collect call,” the robotic voice began, “from Matt Lent? Press one to accept the call.”Jason pressed the button so quickly that his finger nearly popped.

“Babe?”

“Hey,” Matt exhaled.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked in a broken voice.

“Yeah. My bail is two grand, can you-”

“Done,” he interrupted. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Thanks babe.”

——————————–

As Matt exited the correctional facility, within seconds, Jason’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

“That was the longest two hours of my life,” Matt whispered against his boyfriend’s neck.

“Never leave me again,” he said before unleashing a flurry of butterfly kisses on his hair and face.

“I don’t plan on it,” he carried him to their car. “My court date is next month though.”

“I’ll be by your side,” he assured.

“You alright?” Kurtis asked from the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, thanks for coming,” Matt replied.

“Well, you know I’ll always be there for my girl; she’s with you so I guess that counts.”

“Right,” he said as the couple climbed into the backseat.

“Don’t get nasty back there.”

“The only thing that’ll get nasty is my opinion on this motherfucking Joe character. He’s disgusting and the way he handle this entire situation was disgusting. If I knew I was going to jail, I definitely would have hit him harder,” Matt hissed.

“Babe, stop talking like that. It won’t help us get her back,” Jason caressed his lover’s cheek.

“Something about him made the hair on the back on my neck stand up and I’ll be damned if I have to share custody with him.”

“Here’s the card that cop gave me,” he pulled the paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to Matt.

“Marie Blain P.C.; Child Custody Lawyer.”

“Her office hours are Monday- Friday, 8.am. to 6p.m,” Jason informed. “We can call first thing in the morning.”

————————————-

After making it home, the couple kept each other warm on the couch as the TV played in the background. When Jason dozed off, Matt placed a gentle kiss on his lips before easing out of the living room. He hesitantly entered his daughter’s bedroom.

“Hi, this is Allie! Leave me a message about drawing, glitter, or cookies, bye!”

“Hey, munchkin,” Matt greeted the voicemail in a weak voice. “I hope you’re doing okay…um…I miss you,” he choked. “Jason misses you. I hope to see you soon…I love you…bye.”

“Babe?” Jason entered Allie’s room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I didn’t know I fell asleep, why didn’t you wake me?” he joined his boyfriend’s side.

“It’s been a long day, you need to rest.”

“No, you need to rest. Getting her back is going to be an uphill battle and you’ll need all your strength.”

“The house feels so empty without her.”

“There’s nobody jumping in our bed or forcing us to watch Frozen,” Jason giggled.

“I just can’t wrap my head around her coming into my life so fast and being taken away just as quickly.”

“Like a shooting star,” he exhaled.

“She’s more special than a shooting star.”

“She saved our relationship,” he grabbed Matt’s hand; placing a light kiss on it before pressing it against his cheek.

“She saved my life,” Matt admitted.

“She’ll probably be a therapist when she grows up,” he chuckled.

“Jodie would’ve loved that,” Matt smiled before his eyebrows knitted together.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I should call Lisa.”

“Who’s Lisa?”

“Jodie’s mother.”

——————————

Finding her number through Yellow Pages, Matt swallowed hard as the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” the older voice answered.

“Mrs. Thomas?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“Matt Lent.”

“Matty,” she said, barely audible.

“Yep,” he assured.

“I’m guessing you’ve met her?”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” his eyes instantly filled with tears.

“I live about twenty minutes North of Brownville. Do you still live near downtown?”

“Yes, but how did you-”

“Why don’t you come down and visit me? I have a few things to give you.”

————————————–

“Matty Lent,” she beamed as she pulled him into an embrace.

“Hey, Mrs. Thomas,” he patted her back.

“Violet Chachki,” the woman held back her excitement.

“My boyfriend,” Matt smiled.

“Hi,” Jason waved timidly.

“Family,” she grinned before hugging him.

“I have questions,” Matt said intently.

“I have answers,” the woman exhaled. “Come sit down,” she led them into the small living room; framed photos cluttering the walls and every available surface.

“How long have you been in New York?” he began as soon as they sat down.

“A few weeks. I’d been planning the move for a few years but then Jodie got sick.”

“Is this her?” Jason asked, picking up the school picture from the side table.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“I don’t know Matt,” he shook his head. “I think Allie kinda looks like her.”

“She definitely has Matty’s eyes.”

“How did you know I lived downtown?” he asked.

“Jodie, would keep up on the latest things that you were doing.”

“So why?” he begged. “Why didn’t you guys tell me about my daughter?”

“I have something for you,” she pushed herself off of the chair.

“Oh my God,” Matt groaned in exasperation. Jason reached over and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

“Here you go,” she returned with the pale blue box labeled Matty.

“What is this?” his eyebrows furrowed as he lifted the lid, exposing the litter of old notes and pages torn from a diary.

“Jodie wrote you letters all the time,” she sighed. “She just never had the courage to send them. I’m sure you’ll find the majority of your answers in that box.”

Heart racing, Matt quickly returned the lid. “I’m going to fight for custody of Allie and if you want to support Joe, that’s-”

“No,” she gasped. “I’ve always wanted that for you and her.”

“What about Joe?”

“What about him? My daughter married him after only knowing him two months. I don’t know if she just wanted the experience, but I didn’t support it. He gives me the creeps.”

“Why?”

“He can be charming one minute and then very aggressive the next.”

“Bipolar?” Jason inquired.

“No idea but I don’t want Allison around him,” she assured.

“He yelled at her,” Matt hissed.

“That happens often.”

Jason gave Matt’s hand a supportive squeeze when his leg began to shake. “Has he ever hit her?”

“I don’t know,” she rushed.

“Lisa,” he warned through gritted teeth.

“Maybe he’s spanked her once or twice, I honestly don’t know but I do know that Allie gets scared of him sometimes.”

“And you continued to let him be around her?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I should have done more than punch him in his fucking face,” he fumed as he pushed himself off of the couch. “Dumb motherfuckers.”

“Babe,” Jason attempted to grab him.

“Let’s go!” Matt stormed out of the house and started the car.

“I’m really sorry,” he offered before hugging her. “It was so nice to meet you.”

After he exited her home, Jason entered the passenger side of the car. “Matt, you don’t have to be so rude,” he buckled his seatbelt.

“Someone hinting that my daughter might be getting abused and you want me to remain calm?!”

“She’s not the one doing it, Matt! She’s only trying to help.”

Matt stared intently out the window.

“Babe,” he said in a soft voice. “I’m so proud that you’ve been able to make changes and sacrifices in your life for Allie. You’re more emotional now and your instinct to protect her is beautiful, but you have to make sure you’re not attacking the wrong people.”

After a minute of tense silence, Matt nodded. “I understand,” he breathed before climbing out of the car and pacing towards the house. He rang the doorbell.

“Come in,” Lisa called from the living room as she flipped through the photo album.

Returning to his spot on the couch, Matt let out a loud exhale.

“How is parenthood treating you?” she asked without looking up from the book.

“Like a bitch,” he let out a breathy laugh. “But I wouldn’t trade it for anything, I love Allie so much.”

“That sounds about right,” Lisa smiled.

“I’m sorry I snapped like that.”

“I get it.”

“I know you miss her,” Matt sighed. “I was heartbroken when I found out about Jodie.”

She nodded. “It just reminds you that life is so short and I felt terrible everyday that you went about your life not knowing that such a precious little girl existed.”

“I try not to be angry at her but it upsets me that I missed out on so much that I won’t be able to get back. Like her first steps, first word, first day of school.”

“You’re here now and that’s the important part.”

“Jodie…”

“Read the letters Matt.”

———————————

After returning home, Matt retreated to a corner of their walk-in closet. Pulling his knees to his chest, he draped his fur coat over his legs as a makeshift blanket and began to read the first handwritten diary excerpt.

February 14th, 2006

Ten years ago today you gave me a “Toy Story” Valentine’s day card in first grade, today it was a single red rose. ‘I didn’t know if I should’ve given it to you or Kyle Peters’ you joked. I know that you’re different, you know it too but you’re terrified to admit it. Joking about it doesn’t lessen the pain. I want to tell you how I feel, but I don’t know where to start. I rehearse all the things that I could say but ‘When you let me borrow your crayons in kindergarten is the moment I fell in love with you,’ isn’t a great icebreaker. The eleventh year of wallowing in this thing I call heartache. It’s worth it. To simply be around you; to be your best friend.

Maybe I’m a fool to feel the way I do, but I would play the fool forever just to be with you forever. -Whitney Houston (I Believe In You and Me)

Matt wiped his eyes as he picked up the next crumpled piece of paper. With no obvious date and messy penmanship, he attempted to make out what she’d written.

You don’t want to go to public school anymore but to celebrate one last time, you asked me to prom. I’m screaming! We’ve been talking about ‘it’ lately and how we’re probably the only ones who haven’t done anything. I have no idea how the subject came up, but the thought of us being each other’s firsts is about to make my heart explode. I mean we’ve kissed before but this. THIS is insane. You’re going to help me pick out my dress and I can’t wait!!!

“Fuck,” Matt exhaled before snatching the next page.

May 18th, 2006

It happened. Prom was amazing, you were amazing. I feel weird now. On one hand you constantly asking me ‘are you okay?’ lets me know that you care about me, but on the other hand, you seemed even more confused than before. You tried to hide it from me but I know you. I don’t know. I’m glad it happened. Just the thought of you not being by my side next year devastates me so much. That’s all.

The bottom of the page was smudged and obviously stained by tears.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

“You should’ve told me!” Matt shouted.

“Are you okay?” Jason rushed into the closet.

“I don’t know what I am right now,” he breathed. “Can I just have some more time alone?”

Jason nodded. “Call me if you need anything.”

Reaching into the box, Matt pulled out the letter dated: September 11th, 2015.

Dear Matt,

This must be the thousandth letter I’ve written you but this one feels special. It’s your birthday and I can’t believe that you’re twenty-five. I know my time left in this world is limited and I’ve been preparing Allison, but what about you? I know you’ll probably be mad at me but I just couldn’t tell you. You were so ambitious; graduating at sixteen and moving to Chicago. I always knew you’d be successful and I wanted you to be able to focus all your attention on your dreams without a little baby ruining that for you. I’m so proud of you and I tell Allison everyday how incredible her father is. She doesn’t know what drag is yet, but I know she’ll be happy because it involves sparkly things. She’s so similar to you and it warms and breaks my heart at the same time everyday. I was married a few months ago just because I felt Allie needed a father figure. His name is Joe and he’s an investment banker. I don’t love him but hey, who else would want a bald woman with stage four cervical cancer? I have come to peace with everything and I want you to be able to do the same with this box of letters. I’ll always love you and I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me. I’m so sorry.

-Jodie

Matt gripped his chest to stop the pain with one hand and muffled his cries with the other.


	7. Chapter 7

“Babe?” Jason knocked on the walk-in closet door before entering. Still weeping, Matt let out a loud sniffle. “What’s wrong?” he knelt down by his boyfriend’s side.

“This,” he shoved the letter into Jason’s hand. “And this,” he choked, slapping down another before picking up the box and dumping it. “All this shit.”

Quickly reading through a few of the notes, Jason felt his heart breaking.

“Oh no,” he breathed. “Living like that…loving someone so much but not being able to tell them…I can only imagine. And the guilt of keeping you and Allie apart. Poor woman.”

“It’s my fault,” Matt sniffled. “We were best friends for years, I should have been more aware of how she felt.”

“You can’t blame yourself. It’s easy for someone to hide their feelings; you’re not a mind reader.”

“I should have realized how weird she was acting before I left school. If I would have paid more attention, maybe she would’ve told me about Allie,” he broke down.

“Baby,” Jason pulled Matt into an embrace. “It’s not your fault. You guys were so young and she thought her decision was in everyone’s best interest at the time. She said she regretted her choice, so all you can do now is forgive her.”

“I don’t know if I can,” he sniffled.

“Look at all these letters she wrote you,” he shuffled through the papers before selecting one. “She cared so much.”

Matt wiped his eyes before laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Dear Matt,” Jason read aloud. “I’ve been watching your season of RuPaul’s Drag Race and I just finished the Snatch Game episode; you did so good! After seeing the Untucked of that episode, I understand why the rumors that you’ve been dating Violet Chachki have been going around. You two have beautiful chemistry and if the rumors are true, I’m so happy for you. She is gorgeous. Oh my God, this is so sweet,” he pouted. “I just hope you find someone who makes you happy and loves you for who you are.” Jason leaned down and kissed Matt’s temple. “He has, Jodie,” he said before returning the letter to the box. “You have to forgive her, babe.”

“I don’t have to do a damn thing.”

“Over time?” he ran his fingers through Matt’s hair.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he sighed.

Jason nodded and gave him a soft kiss. “Let’s go to bed. We’re calling that lawyer in the morning.”

“Let me try calling Allie one more time,” he pleaded.

“Babe, it’s two in the morning. She’s hopefully sleeping.”

“Yeah,” Matt groaned as he stood up, pulling Jason along into their bedroom. Exhausted from the day’s events, they cuddled until they fell asleep within minutes.

——————————–

“Welcome to Blain & Blain Law Offices,” the woman at the desk greeted.

“Good morning,” Jason smiled. “We called earlier and explained the situation with my boyfriend’s nine year old daughter and her stepfather, you told us to come in.”

“Yes,” she said as she handed him a stack of papers. “If you fill these out, you’ll be put on the waiting list for our office.”

“Waiting list?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, Mrs. Blain is the best child custody attorney in the area. The typical wait is about six months.”

“Six months?!” they protested in unison. “There’s no way we’r-”

“Madison, where are my fucking cigarettes?!” a raspy voice shouted from the back room.

“You don’t have any,” she replied. “You said you were going to stop smoking yesterday and impulsively threw them away.”

“Why the hell would you let me do that?”

“You threatened to fire me if I didn’t help you quit,” Madison reminded.

“Fine,” she hissed. “Do we have clients?”

“Yeah. I’ve told them about the waiting list.”

“It’s going to be more like seven months. And when you’re done with them, you need to get my coffee,” she poked her head outside of her office door and gasped. “You didn’t tell me it was Violet Chachki!” the heavily tattooed woman stormed into the main lobby area causing Jason to scoot closer to Matt’s side.

“Marie Blain,” she extended a hand.

“Nice to meet you but we’re not waiting seven months,” he scoffed as he returned the gesture.

“For you and oh- Pearl,” she shook his hand excitedly,“this case is definitely top priority.”

“Isn’t that like biased or something?” Matt asked.

“My office, my rules,” she shrugged. “Follow me.” She led them to her ultra modern office and gestured for them to sit.“Madison, get my fucking coffee!” she shouted before closing the door and flopping into her chair.“So what’s the tea?”

“I’m really questioning the level of professionalism and how on Earth you could possibly be the best attorney in the area,” Matt said honestly.

“I get that a lot,” she cackled.

“I’m not willing to gamble on the custody of my child; we need to win.”

“I’ve never lost a case,” she said smugly.

“Have you ever dealt with a high-profile case?” Jason asked.

“Of course I have,” she mindlessly traced the outline of the small footprint on her wrist.

“Kids?”

“Two,” Marie beamed. “The reason why I do what I do.”

“And what you do is…what you do,” Matt added.

“This ain’t Untucked,” she chuckled. “So what brings America’s Drag Superstar into my office today?”

“I’m guessing you haven’t been on any social media,” Matt exhaled in relief.

“Matt has a nine year old daughter that he didn’t know existed until about two weeks ago,” Jason informed.

“Whoa,” Marie sunk back into her chair as they explained the entire situation. “I need a drink after hearing that,” she pulled a small flask out of a drawer in her desk.

“Oh my God,” Jason covered his face with both hands.

“And you say you’ve never lost a case?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Never,” she assured before taking another sip of liquor. “With a case like this, they debate on what would be in the child’s best interest.”

“Me,” he said as if was obvious.

“How long will this all take?” Jason asked.

“This case definitely takes top priority for me because of who’s evolved, so I’ll submit a court request for as early as the end of this week.”

“That’s great,” Jason beamed.

“Sounds too good to be true,” Matt smirked. “Who do we have to sleep with to ensure this all works out?” he joked.

“Me!” she grinned. “I don’t think my husband will mind if I have sex with a drag queen… again.”

Matt and Jason glanced at each other; wondering what they’d gotten themselves into.

—————————

“Are you ready for the big day?” Marie asked the couple as they entered the courtroom.

“I’m ready to see my daughter,” Matt smiled as he adjusted his tie.

“Well the children aren’t present when these things happen; Joe shouldn’t have her with him unless-”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” he scowled. “I wouldn’t have stayed up all night from excitement and probably would’ve left her gifts at home.”

“And that is the temper we shall mention,” Joe’s lawyer said as the two approached from behind.

“Save it for the courtroom, counselor,” Marie warned.

“Oh absolutely,” he smirked. “And when my client gets to keep his daughter, I’ll throw a party for your broken record.”

When Matt clenched his jaw, Jason grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

“And when my client wins, I’ll finally break it off with your wife,” she chuckled.

Turning tomato red, the man entered the courtroom without another word.

“Fairy,” Joe greeted before following his lawyer.

“How’s your jaw?!” Matt clenched his fist, squeezing Jason’s hand in the process.

“Ow, babe,” he whined.

“Sorry,” he exhaled before kissing Jason’s hair.

“What a tool,” Marie said as she pulled her flask out of her briefcase.

“Are you seriously drinking right now?!” Jason fumed.

“It’s twenty-seven degrees outside, a girl’s gotta do something to keep warm.”

“This is insane.”

“Besides, a little here and there helps me think.”

“I haven’t seen my daughter in nearly a week and my lawyer is an alcoholic. Fuck my life,” Matt said as he pulled Jason along to the courtroom door.

“Daddy!” Allie beamed from the other end of the corridor.

“Allie!” his eyes immediately flooded with tears.

Snatching her hand away from her grandmother’s, Allie ran towards him at full speed and before she knew it, she was in her father’s arms again.

“I missed you so much,” Matt choked.

“I missed you more,” she wrapped her small arms around his neck, nearly cutting off his airway; he didn’t mind.

“That’s not possible,” he kissed her forehead before returning her to the ground. “How are you feeling? Are you okay? Is your coat warm enough? Are you cold?” he asked before taking off his own jacket.

“I’m okay,” she assured.

“Are you sure?” Matt draped his coat over her before pressing the back of his hand against her cheek. “You feel a little warm, I’ll-”

“Jason!” she rushed over, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hi, baby,” he beamed.

“I made these for you guys,” Allie pulled two out pieces of paper that she’d folded into small squares. Handing one to each of them, they unfolded the papers, revealing portraits of themselves.

“Since when do I have a green mustache?” Matt gasped as he covered his mouth.

“Well, I didn’t want to say anything at first…” she teased.

“I have beautiful red streaks,” Jason gloated.

“Thank you, munchkin.”

“Okay guys, we gotta go,” Marie hiccuped.

“Where are you taking her?” Matt asked Lisa.

“We have to go to this room for Allie to answer questions.”

“Oh the live feed thing,” Marie slurred. “Okay, let’s go.”

“I love you, Allie,” Matt kissed her cheek, followed by Jason. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You promise?” she pouted.

“Yes.”

“Pinky promise?”

He extended his hand and she wrapped her small finger around his.

“Pinky promise,” he got out before they were pulled apart.

—————————–

“Nice of you to join us, counselor,” the judge frowned when the three entered.

“Nice to see you too,” she chuckled.

“God help us,” Jason said under his breath. He gave Matt a quick peck before taking a seat in the courtroom pew.

“Case 103672, Lent vs. Smith,” the judge announced. “Bailiff, will you turn on the screen so that we can get the child’s input.”

The guard turned on the TV linked to the camera recording the room Allie had been sequestered in. Seated at the small metal table, she was allowed to draw.

“Hi Allie,” a redheaded woman entered the room. “My name is Kaylee and I’m here to ask you some things.”

“Hi,” Allie replied without looking up from her art.

“How old are you?” the woman asked.

“Nine. How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven,” she chuckled.

“That’s old!” the girl gasped, finally looking up. “Is that your real hair color?”

“Yes, do you like it?”

“It’s very, very pretty,” she nodded. “You look like my Dad’s friend, Jinkx.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome. Do you have kids?”

“I’m supposed to be asking you the questions,” the woman reminded.

“Okay,” Allie giggled.

“Why did you runaway?”

She looked up at Kaylee with wide eyes.

“You won’t get in trouble,” she assured.

“Um…I…”

“Does Joe hurt you?”

Matt’s eyes narrowed at the screen.

“Just my feelings,” she sighed. “But that’s not why I ran away.

“Then why?”

“I just really wanted to meet my Dad,” she sniffled. “I went my entire life without him. Father’s Day would always make me sad because I didn’t have anyone to celebrate with.”

“It’s okay,” Kaylee handed her a tissue as Marie gave Matt her handkerchief.

“I just wanted to know about my dad. What little girl doesn’t?”

“That’s very true. And how was your dad?”

“My Dad is the best!” Allie beamed. “He gave me a princess room and he makes the best hot chocolate. Maybe he’ll make you some if you ask nicely.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Kaylee giggled.

“I used to dream about dancing with him or jumping into his arms. And I got to do both,” she grinned. “He’s really strong.”

“That’s sweet. Who do you live with now?”

“Joe,” she groaned.

“Do you like living with him?”

“No, he yells too much.”

“So you’d rather live with your dad?”

“Yes! And Jason,” she added. “I love them so much.”

“Alright,” Kaylee smiled. “That’s all my questions.”

“Do you want to color with me?”

“Sure!”

The bailiff turned off the screen.

“That’s my baby,” Matt whispered to Marie.

“It was terribly sweet but it doesn’t always influence the judge’s decision,” she hiccupped.

“Counselor Ward, we’ll start with you,” the judge said.

“Well getting straight to the point, Mr. Lent is an unfit parent.”

“What?!” Matt nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Mr. Lent, I will not allow outbursts in my courtroom.”

“Sorry,” he said through gritted teeth.

“In addition to irrational temper tantrums,” the lawyer continued condescendingly. “Mr. Lent’s pending charge of battery against my client, shows that he is violent and a known substance abuser.”

“Objection your honor, that’s hear-say,” Marie said.

“Sustained,” the judge replied.

“Mr. Lent’s lifestyle is not an appropriate environment for a child. While my client has been the guardian of the child in question for this past month, she is happy and healthy. After the death of her mother, such changes in a young girl’s life could be detrimental. I rest my case.”

“Do you have any witnesses you’d like to call to the stand?” the judge asked.

“No, your honor,” he said as he returned to his seat.

“Counselor Blain,” the judge gestured to Marie who had practically fallen asleep. Matt nudged her.

“Yeah,” she jumped up. “I’d like to call Mr. Smith to the stand.”

“Why?” Matt whispered.

“Trust me,” she slurred.

“As far as I could throw you,” he scoffed.

Joe made his way to stand and was sworn in.

“Mr. Smith,” Marie began. “How many times have you been married?”

“Objection your honor, relevance.”

“Overruled, you may answer.”

“Three.”

“Jodie Thomas was your third wife?”

“Yes.”

“Your first marriage to Natalie Wilson ended when she was found in her bathtub, accidentally drowned. Correct?”

“Yes,” he answered nonchalantly.

“She had two children when you married her?”

“Correct.”

“What became of the children after Natalie’s death?”

Joe looked intently at his attorney for a lifeline.

“Answer the question, sir,” Marie pressed.

“They stayed with me for a few months before they were placed up for adoption.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “Your second wife, Jessica Taylor committed suicide by firearm, correct?”

“Yes,” he said intently.

“Which hand did Jessica write with?”

“Objection, relevance?” his lawyer interrupted.

“Overruled.”

“Her left hand,” he answered reluctantly.

“And the gun was found in her right hand, correct?”

“I don’t remember,” he rushed.

“And her son was shipped off to some orphanage after you collected the life insurance money?” she raised her voice. “Is it or is it not true that you marry vulnerable single mothers with young children to get the maximum amount on your insurance policy before you kill them?!”

“Objection!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Objection, your honor! Absolute badgering of my client!” Joe’s lawyer protested.

“Your client is a murderer,” Marie hiccuped.

The judge pounded her gavel. “Counselors approach the bench.”

The lawyers walked towards the stand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked Marie.

“Tryna get a little girl out of the clutches of a black widower,” she slurred.

“That is not factual and completely irrelevant to this case your honor. She’s slandering my client with twenty year old rumors.”

“Being my Tuesday night, the district attorney was very interested in these ‘rumors’. After bringing new light to the evidence, modern technology will have something to say when it comes to these unsolved deaths.”

“Fruit of the poisonous tree,” he quoted his law books. “The information was obtained illegally and should not be allowed as evidence in a custody case.”

“It should when the child in question is in obvious danger.”

Matt turned to face Jason who still hadn’t closed his mouth after the jaw dropping accusations of their attorney.

“I don’t know where this case is headed and I’m nervous,” he whispered.

“Whatever happens, we’ll work through it. I love you,” Jason replied.

“Faggots!” Joe exploded.

“Excuse me?!” the judge shouted as she pounded her gavel.

“Your honor, my client suffers from schizophrenia and such outbursts-”

“Such outbursts have resulted in the deaths of two women and mental scarring of several children,” Marie said.

“Your honor, if he wasn’t convicted when those cases were relevant, then-”

“You’re shooting yourself in the foot counselor,” the judge scowled. “Murder is always relevant.”

“I should have sent that little bitch off when I had the chance,” Joe said under his breath, oblivious to the microphone in front of him and all the gasps that followed.

“Counselors dismissed,” the judge exhaled before turning to Joe. “Mr. Smith, are you confirming that you were prepared to place Allison up for adoption?”

“I never said that!”

“You may step down from the stand.”

“Threats against the very child you’re fighting custody for; you’ve never made things so easy for me Richard,” Marie said smugly to her peer.

The judge let out a loud exhale. “Mr. Lent,” she turned to Matt, “being a father isn’t easy, but what you’ve seemed to accomplish in the short amount of time that you’ve known Allison is incredible. I want you to know that I’m not granting you custody today because the defendant is incompetent, but because you and your daughter need each other. She’s beautiful and congratulations to you.”

As Matt attempted to process what he’d just heard, the judge turned to Joe. “Mr. Smith, you are-”

“Bullshit!” Joe interrupted. “This is bullshit!”

“Bailiff, please escort Mr. Smith to a holding cell until the district attorney picks him up. You are innocent until proven guilty, but you will pay for your crimes.”

Joe became hysterical as he was led away.

“The charge of battery against Mr. Lent will be consequently dropped. Judgement for the plaintiff,” she pounded her gavel for the last time.

“Woo!” Marie cheered before gripping Matt’s shoulders.

“W-What?” he stuttered.

“We won!”

“Babe!” Jason beamed before pressing a firm kiss against his lips.

Matt shook his head, allowing the judge’s words to fully sink in.

“Where is she? Where’s my baby?” he jumped up.

“Let’s go get her,” Marie stumbled as she led them out of the courtroom.

—————————-

“Knock, knock,” Marie said as she opened the back room where Allie had been held.

“Daddy!” she beamed.

“Hi, baby,” he sniffled.

“Why are you crying?” she asked, tiny eyebrows furrowing in instant concern.

“Because we get to go home,” he smiled causing more tears to spill over.

“I get to stay with you?” she squealed before jumping into his arms.

“Forever and ever,” he promised.

“Jason too?”

“That’s up to him,” Matt chuckled.

“I guess I like you guys,” Jason teased as he wrapped his arms around them.

“Congratulations,” Lisa smiled. “I know Jodie would be happy.”

“Enjoy this age before the teen years roll in,” Marie chugged the remaining liquor out of her flask.

“You’re a vicious lawyer, but I don’t think I’m gonna take any other advice from you,” Matt teased.

“Hey, the kids that I own are turning out fine. But I’ll take that,” she cackled.

“Dad, you have to make Kaylee some hot chocolate,” Allie insisted. “Then adopt her because I want a sister.”

“I think I’m a little too old to be adopted but you can call me anytime,” Kaylee smiled before hugging her.

“Well, I still want a baby sister or brother.”

“How about a goldfish?” Matt chuckled.

“I like fish,” she shrugged. “But I still want a sister or brother.”

“Your energy is enough to replace five,” he assured.

“But-”

“How about we finally take Jason ice skating?”

“Yay!” she cheered before grabbing both of their hands. “I guess I can enjoy being an only child for a little while longer.”

——————————-

“I’m finished with my letter, Dad,” Allie slapped the piece of paper on the table.

“And your drawing?” Matt asked.

“I’m almost done. I have to add more color to Mom’s halo. It has to sparkle,” she beamed.

“Yeah, add lots of glitter,” he sighed.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m trying to write my letter, but I don’t know what to say.”

“Write what your heart tells you to write,” the girl advised.

“I have no idea what my heart is saying,” he rubbed his temples.

“Hearts whisper, so you have to listen closely. And if it makes you sad, I’m here for hugs,” she grinned. 

“Thanks Munchkin,” he smiled as he invited her into his arms. Allie immediately jumped into them.

“I miss my Mom, but heaven is a great place. She told me not to be too sad because she’ll always be with me.”

“She’s with me too,” gave his daughter a firm squeeze before letting her go. “Finish your picture and I’ll write my letter.”

“Okay,” she twirled towards her bedroom.

Matt let out a loud exhale before picking up his pen.

Dear Jodie,

It breaks my heart that so many years and precious moments were lost between us. Although a lot changed in my life, I never stopped loving you. From a very young age, I knew I was different and those days when I was so confused and hated myself, you saw something special in me. You never judged and I was always able to be myself around you. You were my true first love and to me, you are perfection. I know you were haunted by the guilt of keeping Allison from me, but you did what you felt was best for her, and I respect that.

Matt quickly wiped the tears that had escaped, before they could stain the page.

I won’t waste too much ink talking about your ex-husband, Joe. He was found guilty on every charge brought against him and he’ll be spending the rest of his life in a mental institution.

Thank you for my beautiful daughter. Allie may look like me, but she has all the energy and passion for living in this crazy world that you did. That little munchkin has me wrapped around her finger and I love her so much. Everyday that I get to see her smile, makes me the happiest man in the world and I can’t wait to see what life has instore for us. I forgive you, I miss you, I love you.

-Matty

——————————–

After placing their letters and Allie’s drawings in the large envelope, Matt attached the balloons and they stepped outside.

“Do you know the address to heaven?” she asked.

“Well, once you seal it with a kiss, it’ll automatically get to heaven,” Jason assured.

Allie kissed the package labeled ‘Letters to Jodie’ before releasing her hold and grabbing each of their hands. Carried by a soft breeze, they watched as the balloons gently floated up towards the sky.

——————————–

EPILOGUE

“You’re not staying for the show?” Jason frowned in the mirror as he applied his eyeliner.

“I might be back in time for your performance,” Matt replied dismissively as he pulled on his coat.

“You’ve been acting really weird lately and it’s scaring me.”

“I’m not acting weird,” he raised his voice. “You’re just paranoid.”

“Matthew,” Jason said intently.

“Matthew,” he mocked. “Allie, are you almost ready?”

“Yes,” she chirped from the backstage bathroom before emerging; cladded in three layers of heavy winter clothes at her father’s request.

“Where are you guys going? I have to be on in an hour and I want you there.”

“We’ll be back,” he grabbed the girl’s hand and led her towards the club’s exited.

.——————————-

“Where are we going?” the girl whined. “I don’t want to miss Jason’s show.”

“I can’t tell you, but we’ll make it back in time.”

“Why can’t you tell me? Is it a secret?”

“Yes.”

“I can keep a secret,” Allie stomped.

“No you can’t,” he chuckled. “I told you what I got Jason for Christmas and you spilled the beans.”

“That was an accident,” she grinned.

“Accident, Smashiddent.”

The girl giggled.

“Brooklyn Jewelers,” she read before they entered the boutique. “What are we doing here? Are you going to buy me something?”

“You have plenty of jewelry,” Matt shook his head. “Everyone showers you in gifts.”

“Because they love me,” she sang.

“Hi,” Matt greeted the sales clerk. “I’m here to pick up my order.”

“Name?” the man inquired.

“Matt Lent.”

“What did you order?” Allie asked.

“A ring.”

“For yourself?”

“For Jason,” he smiled.

“Ooo. He likes rings.”

“I hope he’ll like this one,” Matt exhaled.

“The emerald cut diamonds set in eighteen karat white gold?”

image

 

“Yes,” he confirmed as the man handed it to him.

“That looks like a marriage ring,” she raised an eyebrow. Matt’s expression made Allie’s eyes light up. “You’re gonna marry Jason?! Yay!” she jumped up and down.

“Sssh,” he tried to contain her excitement.

“We’re going to be a real family,” she beamed.

“That’s the plan,” Matt smiled.

“When are you gonna ask him? Can I help? Can I get on one knee too? I want to put the ring on his finger. Where is-”

“Of course I want your help,” he rolled his eyes. “Here’s the plan.”

—————————–

“Has Matt returned yet?” Jason asked the club’s proprietor.

“Nope,” he said.

“Okay,” he exhaled and buried his emotions.

Give it up for Violet Chachki!

The MC announced before she sauntered onto the stage only to be greeted by Matt and Allie.

“What are you doing here?” Jason gasped.

“Jason Dardo,” they said in unison. “We love you so much and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you.” Matt sunk to one knee and opened the ring box.

“Opps,” Allie quickly followed her father’s lead.

“Will you marry us?”

“Yes!” he choked through a waterfall of tears causing the audience to erupt in applause.

“Yay!” Allie cheered. Matt handed her the ring and she slid it on Jason’s finger. “Perfect,” she beamed.

“I love you,” Jason kissed her cheek. “And I love you,” he flung his arms around Matt’s neck giving him a firm kiss and not caring about smearing his makeup.

“Can I plan the wedding? I’ll be the flower girl of course. Or Jason’s best woman. Tell Trixie she has to do her makeup pretty for this day. Can we have mermaids there? What about-”

“Get over here, munchkin!” Matt giggled as he pulled her into their group hug.

“I love you guys,” she wrapped her small arms around them.


End file.
